Una segunda oportunidad
by metamorphcat
Summary: Han pasado más de 200 años, la guerra santa ha terminado y finalmente se presentó una segunda oportunidad para tener lo que no pudieron. Continuación de "Una decisión de adultos"
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Les traigo algo nuevo, espero les guste. Temporalmente hablando, este fic se lleva a cabo varios años después de la batalla con Hades del siglo XX.

Este fic es continuación de "Una decisión de adultos" que a su vez, es continuación de "Una incómoda duda infantil". Sin embargo, no es necesario que lo lean para entender esta historia, pero pueden hacerlo si así lo desean.

* * *

 **Masaje.**

Muy a menudo fingía no observarle. Claro que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con la vista en sus libros, pero, la realidad era que el 80% de su tiempo, estaba concentrado en Kardia. Aun cuando no lo estaba. Incluso había ingresado a la facultad de medicina por él. Lo conocía desde la infancia y estaba al tanto de sus problemas cardiacos, así que era natural para él haber hecho esa elección.

De hecho, desde siempre, él le acompañaba con el cardiólogo, ya que al estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, el médico –quien convenientemente era su tío- prefería darle instrucciones de qué hacer en caso de que Kardia tuviera algún ataque. Había muchos rumores corriendo sobre ellos en la universidad y entre sus amigos, pero ninguno de los dos los confirmaba, ni los desmentía.

Si bien, no eran completamente ciertos, pero tampoco eran completamente falsos. Degel nunca había mencionado el motivo por el cuál eligió su carrera y no se lo diría nunca a Kardia, pero estaba cierto de que era probable que él ya lo supiera de algún modo. Así eran ellos, muchas veces no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse esos detalles. Dejaban que sus acciones hablaran por ellos, aunque al menos en el caso del francés, no era muy adepto a dejar que sus emociones se notaran. Sin embargo, Kardia siempre lograba desnudarlo.

Estaban en un merendero en el campus universitario, como siempre, Degel estaba rodeado de libros. El de ojos de apatita se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en la mesa, durmiendo. Se había cansado de esperarlo y simplemente se durmió, igual estaba cansado, había sido un día pesado para él. Su carrera era sumamente demandante y los climas extremos le eran difíciles de sobrellevar.

Cuando el francés notó el silencio, sonrió ligeramente, extendió su mano y la colocó frente a su nariz, asegurándose de que aun respiraba. Era un viejo hábito suyo, no le hacía feliz tenerlo, pero lo tranquilizaba más de lo que le gustaría. Enseguida, posó sus nudillos en la mejilla del durmiente muchacho, tratando de medir su temperatura. Aunque lo cierto era, que simplemente quería acariciarle.

Cuando Kardia dormía, se veía demasiado tranquilo, muy diferente al terremoto que era estando despierto. Quitó velozmente su mano cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien.

\- Se me hacía raro no verte en la biblioteca, Degel. Pero igualmente sigues rodeado de libros- comentó con una sonrisa casual.

\- Sisyphos- le llamó- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tenías guardia.

\- Estoy en la hora de comida. También deberías comer algo, supongo que tu amigo por eso vino, aunque evidentemente se durmió esperándote.

\- …- No tuvo deseos de responder a eso, no era como si le hubiese preguntado algo. Pero de igual manera sonrió y le dijo- Solo está cansado, le pasa a menudo en verano.

\- ¿Es él?- inquirió curioso. Refiriéndose si era el chico de los rumores.

\- …- Sin embargo, Degel no contestó, confirmando con ello la idea que cruzó por la mente del mayor.

\- Cierto, no es asunto mío. Debo irme, toma- dijo entregándole una manzana- No te sobreesfuerces.

Apenas dijo eso, se fue. Degel sonrió por el regalo. Por fortuna era una manzana, las favoritas de Kardia. No le gustaba mucho la idea de mostrarse amable con desconocidos, sin embargo, era considerablemente cortés con ellos y con sus allegados lo era aún más. Con Kardia, se mostraba más serio a ojos de los demás. Quizá para equilibrar lo increíblemente revoltoso que podía ser ese muchacho. Pero la realidad era muy diferente.

Comenzó a cortar la manzana con una navaja que llevaba siempre consigo, cortó una rebanada delgada y la llevó a su boca, mientras continuaba cortando otra. Luego, pensó en que no era correcto que llevara una navaja consigo a la universidad y en breve recordó que había sido uno de los extraños regalos de Kardia. Nuevamente se colaba en su mente Kardia. Siempre se trataba de él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el aludido abrió los ojos y se le quedó viendo. Antes de que pudiera hablar, se apuró a colocarle en los labios una rebanada de manzana. Inusualmente obediente, Kardia comió la rebanada de manzana y estaba por decir algo, pero Degel volvió a callarlo con otra rebanada. Con una mirada un tanto reprobatoria recibió la fruta y continuó comiendo mientras Degel sonreía complacido.

Cualquiera con solo esa vista, podría decir era Degel quien dominaba entre ellos. Para su amiga Serafina, que ya le había hecho algunos comentarios, era evidente que los deseos de Kardia eran los que predominaban en la relación. Pero entre ellos, no había tal competencia de poder, simplemente era su manera de coexistir el uno con el otro.

Cuando terminaron de comer la manzana, el de hebras azuladas habló.

\- Si ya habías terminado, me hubieras despertado ¡Muero de hambre!

\- Te veías cansado, creí que era mejor que durmieras. No has tenido ataques, pero tu carrera es muy demandante- le sermoneó.

\- Ustedes dos siempre están juntos ¿verdad? – preguntó una curvilínea estudiante de intercambio que era amiga de Kardia. Acababa de llegar, pero parecía que llevaba un rato observándolos.

Ambos muchachos voltearon a verla y luego a verse entre sí, en realidad, escuchaban cosas así a menudo, pero era la primera vez que se los preguntaban directamente. En opinión de Degel, eran parecidos esos dos. Al igual que Kardia, Calvera era una persona directa, quizá tenía más tacto que él, pero no podía negarse que ese lado tan franco y sin mascaras de ambos, era lo que los había vuelto amigos.

\- No. De hecho, casi no nos vemos últimamente- dijo Kardia mordiendo una manzana, sin percatarse que había sonado casi como un reproche- Te veo a veces más a ti que a él- le comentó a la chica.

\- Pero son muy cercanos ¿no? Puedo decirlo por la forma en que conviven y se tocan.

\- Bueno, su familia siempre se ha encargado de mi problema cardiaco.

Dijo señalando su corazón. Degel se sorprendió un poco de saber que ella estaba al tanto del problema cardiaco de Kardia. Es decir, no era algo que Kardia fuera contando a todo el mundo, ya que era una persona privada en lo que correspondía a sus asuntos de salud. Le escuchó continuar pronto.

\- Así que estoy acostumbrado a que él y su familia me manoseen- bromeó sujetando la mano de Degel y agitándola. Luego, completó - Pero yo diría que sí somos bastante cercanos.

La postura de Degel se relajó ligeramente. Pero permaneció pensativo: ¿de verdad se notaban tanto sus ansias y deseos de tocar a Kardia? Dirigió su mirada a él y recibió una sonrisa juguetona. Al juzgar por lo que le respondió a Calvera, probablemente estaba al tanto y de acuerdo con ello. De igual manera, aún tenían una conversación pendiente.

\- Y hablando de tu corazón, ¿cómo sigues? El otro día que estabas peleando con Huexda creímos que te ibas a morir. Incluso él se vio pálido.

\- ¿Peleando? - intervino Degel sorprendido de que Kardia hubiera omitido ese detalle. Kardia dio un leve respingo al verse atrapado y liberó la mano del francés.

\- Sí, solo fue una discusión acalorada y pues- sonrió nervioso- Para detener todo, él ofreció un apretón de manos y yo acepté.

Su explicación estaba tan incompleta que tanto Degel como Calvera voltearon a verse inconformes, así que ella decidió terminar de explicarle todo a Degel. Después de todo, Kardia mismo acababa de decirlo, Degel y su familia se encargaban del problema cardiaco del muchacho y estaba al tanto que el chico de lentes estudiaba medicina.

\- Pero lo hizo tan fuerte que este tonto se enojó – continuó Calvera con la explicación- Y aunque Huexda casi le dobla en tamaño, al genio se le ocurrió lanzarle un golpe a la cara.

\- Lo pensará dos veces antes de tomar tus cosas en pleno examen- argumentó el muchacho- Aunque según tú, puedes con todo tu sola ¿no? – se burló.

\- ¿Te molesta? – inquirió Degel a la joven, comprendiendo un poco lo que hizo a Kardia participar en la riña.

\- Es como un niño grande- explicó la morena- Tú sabes, el típico que le pega el chicle en el cabello a la persona que le gusta. Pero a veces sí es problemático. Que, por cierto, Kardia, cuídate, que te echó el ojo. Me andaba preguntando por ti.

\- ¿Y tú punto es? - sonrió travieso y con el ceño fruncido. Ambos solían llevarse así, molestándose mutuamente.

\- Que no creo que le importe reemplazarme contigo – dijo ella picándole las costillas.

\- A como se ve de bestia, nos lleva a los dos a una cueva- ambos se rieron- Pero si no fuera tan tosco podríamos hacer trío- dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica. Comenzaron a reír nuevamente, ya que eso jamás pasaría.

\- Nada más no se lo digas a él, o andarás en silla de ruedas.

\- Andaremos – enfatizó el plural- En silla de ruedas.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada alegre. Desde hacía un rato que a Degel no le parecía para nada graciosa la conversación. Sin embargo, se limitó al silencio. ¿Qué más le quedaba? Notando esto, tanto Kardia como Calvera, decidieron que era hora de terminar con la broma.

\- Bueno, Kardia, debo irme, pero los invito a los dos mi exposición. Necesito comensales- dijo con una sonrisa jovial.

\- Solo no nos vayas a envenenar- dijo sujetando sin percatarse, la manga de Degel y jaloneándola levemente.

\- Cállate, niño- reprochó – Siendo una exposición habría testigos, no puedo envenenarte a gusto de esa forma.

\- Ya decía yo que era raro no haberme enfermado.

Notando aún muy serio a Degel, la chica le insistió.

\- Por favor, ve tú también. Habrá mucha comida y buen ambiente- sonrió nuevamente- Sinceramente, no creo que este – señaló a Kardia- Pueda comer todo solo. Te ves muy delgado y estresado, así que comer algo sabroso te hará quitar esa cara larga.

Dicho esto, desapareció con el viento. Degel, aunque se sintió en cierto modo "amenazado" por la presencia de esa chica, no pudo molestarse con ella. Es que, era tan parecida a Kardia que era imposible enojarse. Volteó a ver a Kardia y dirigió una de sus manos al cuello de este, tomando su pulso.

\- Estoy bien- se adelantó. Degel suspiró.

\- ¿Estás tomando los medicamentos?

\- Sí- respondió con fastidio, esperando más preguntas y reproches.

\- Vamos- dijo poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Dijiste que querías ir a comer ¿no? Ya terminé.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante que era en realidad un lugar muy privado y les gustaba a ambos. En el camino, Kadia observó a Degel, parecía molesto aún. Es decir, sabía lo serio que podía ser Degel gracias a la manera en la que lo educó su tío en casa, pero aun así lograba ver que de vez en cuando, sacaba un poco de su verdadero yo. Un yo, que no era tan templado como se obligaba a aparentar y que fue con el primero que convivió cuando eran apenas unos niños; un "yo" que a veces, dejaba salir cuando estaban a solas.

Había una conversación que tenían pendiente, pero no habían abordado por diferentes circunstancias. Ese parecía ser un buen momento. Desde hace ya bastante tiempo, ambos sabían que había una atracción entre ellos, algo latente que no permitían aflorar a sus anchas. Pero había ocasiones en las que salía. Se habían dado circunstancias como roces leves e incluso besos. Situaciones que nunca tuvieron nombre o explicación, habían sido espontaneas o perfectamente excusadas. Sin embargo, la de la última vez no. Aun no abordaban el tema, pero los dos comenzaron a recordarlo inevitablemente.

Era un viernes por la noche, Kardia estaba de visita en casa de Degel. Se suponía iban a ver algunas películas, sin embargo, luego de un tiempo, Kardia comenzó a quejarse de un dolor en la espalda.

\- ¿Quieres que te revise?

\- Solo es un dolor de espalda- comentó- No quiero tomar más medicinas.

Toda su vida la había pasado entre médicos, más en casa de Degel, cuya familia se especializaba exclusivamente en ramas de la salud. Ya que iba a menudo, obtenía exámenes y seguimiento de su enfermedad cardiaca. Sin embargo, también había ocasiones en las que permitía que su amigo, que estaba en formación para ser médico, practicara algunas cosas con él. Casi como jugar al doctor, como cuando eran niños.

\- Aunque, mejor sí te tomo la palabra- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose al consultorio donde siempre lo revisaban. Pero pronto vio que Degel se dirigía a su habitación, así que lo siguió sin hacer preguntas.

Cuando llegaron, el de ojos aguamarina comenzó a revisarlo por sobre la ropa. Quiso primero tomar como siempre sus signos vitales. Kardia sabía que al francés le servía de practica y a él como prevención. Así que se dejó hacer. Sintió el estetoscopio sobre su pecho y se mantuvo quieto, observando el rostro lleno de concentración de su amigo francés. Le gustaba ver ese semblante.

\- Respira profundamente- le pidió Degel, tratando de escuchar sus pulmones y su corazón.

\- …

\- Otra vez- continuó concentrándose en su tarea, pero le era algo difícil.

\- …- siguió las instrucciones con hastío, ya acostumbrado a ellas. Luego sintió que accidentalmente, Degel apoyó la mano en su muslo, pero trató de no darle importancia, aunque sí sintió un leve cosquilleo.

\- Ahora respira normal.

Poco después, el examen rutinario había resultado normal, por lo que Degel se colocó a espalda de Kardia. El griego echó su cabello para adelante, para darle espacio a su amigo de poder tocar su espalda. De pronto, Degel recordó algo.

\- He estado viendo algo de medicina del deporte y fisioterapia ¿quieres que te de un masaje?

Esa propuesta prácticamente lo despertó, había sido simultáneamente algo normal y anormal viniendo de Degel. Luego meditó que no era del todo mala idea. Su amigo practicaría y él se quitaría de dolores sin tener que lidiar con más medicinas.

\- ¿Por qué no? - dijo al fin- ¿Qué hago?

\- Quítate la camisa- le pidió- Yo iré a traer un gel para descontracturar.

Cuando volvió, Kardia estaba aún sentado en su cama, pero efectivamente, sin camisa. Parecía tranquilo, pero observaba curioso por todas partes. No era la primera vez que estaba en su habitación, pero cada vez, Kardia encontraba algo nuevo en que distraerse cuando tenía que esperarlo. El francés se obligó a sí mismo a no desviar la mirada y mantener la compostura. Estaba más que consciente de lo que el griego despertaba en él, así que ya no estaba seguro de qué tan buena idea había sido proponer darle un masaje.

Vio la cicatriz en el pecho de Kardia, rastro de una de varias cirugías que había tenido. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó su mano a aquella cicatriz. El muchacho no se sintió inhibido, solo observó la mano del de hebras verdosas delinear el vestigio de una batalla ganada contra la muerte.

\- Recuéstate boca abajo- pidió saliendo de su transe.

Se escuchó el sonido de un bote dejar salir aquella gelatinosa sustancia y aquel sonido húmedo adornó el lugar, impregnándolo de un aroma a hierbas medicinales. Kardia se acomodó como le pidió Degel y esperó el contacto, le pareció extraño, pero le emocionó de alguna forma. El muchacho con aguamarinas por ojos trató de calentar un poco aquel gel es sus manos. Sin embargo, siempre había tenido manos frías. Por lo que, de igual manera, cuando las colocó sobre la piel desnuda y suave de Kardia, este último dio un respingo y dejó escapar un jadeo.

\- Tienes las manos frías- se quejó.

\- Lo siento- comentó paseando sus manos por toda la espalda y aplicándole así el gel.

\- El dolor es en la espalda baja- le señaló tratando de mantenerse quieto.

Degel asintió, pese a que sabía que Kardia no podía verlo y deslizó sus manos a la espalda baja. Comenzó haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos en la zona lumbar y luego fue dirigiendo hacia los lados, de adentro hacia afuera. Alcanzó a escuchar un ronroneo delicioso del griego, quien comenzaba a relajarse y lo vio comenzar a cerrar sus ojos de apatita, disfrutando de las sensaciones tan relajantes.

\- ¿Has estado estresado? - le preguntó- Tienes los músculos hechos nudo aquí.

\- Un poco- respondió apenas.

La sensación era tan agradable que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, solo de sentir las frescas manos de su amigo, amasar su espalda. Los movimientos en las manos de Degel cambiaron, ahora eran de manera ascendente, delineando su columna. Siguió paseando sus manos, a veces subiéndolas y a veces bajándolas, disfrutando del tacto de aquella piel tan cálida. Kardia, disfrutaba a su vez las sensaciones tan relajantes que le prodigaban aquellas manos expertas. Las manos de Degel bajaron a una zona limítrofe y en cierto modo, eso puso en estado de alerta a ambos muchachos, pero estaban tan concentrados en lo agradable de la sensación, que ninguno pareció darle importancia.

Luego, volvió a subir sus manos a la espalda media y espalda alta, masajeando los hombros y cuello del griego. Kardia estaba relajado y ocasionalmente soltaba algún suspiro o un sonido gutural. Ambos estaban tan a gusto compartiendo ese momento de intimidad, Degel con sus caricias y Kardia con los sonidos que salían de su garganta, que no se detuvieron a pensar si cruzarían o no, una cierta línea invisible. Degel recordó algo que había escuchado y presionó un cierto punto de su espalda baja, mientras observaba su respuesta. El cuerpo del griego reaccionó: una de sus manos empuñó la sabana y tuvo un estremecimiento que acompañó con un suspiro. Alzó su cadera por su recién despertar. Estuvo a punto de llamar a Degel, para advertirle que se detuviera, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Sabía perfectamente que, si su voz articulaba su nombre, todo se detendría.

Se volteó ligeramente, lo que su cuerpo laxo le permitió. Las miradas de ambos, anhelantes de más, se encontraron. La mano traviesa de Degel, acarició la cadera y el abdomen de Kardia, yendo de dentro hacia afuera y subiendo. El griego, entrecerró los ojos quizá para ocultar el brillo que se asomaba en ellos. Ambos supieron que cruzarían una cierta línea. Desde siempre habían existido esos juegos que no eran más que excusas para tocarse. Existía desde el inicio eso que se denominaba "tensión sexual" aunque en su infancia no habrían sabido darle un nombre definido.

Kardia jaló hacia sí a Degel, quien buscó de inmediato su boca y se posicionó encima del relajado cuerpo. El de ojos de apatita enroscó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Degel, mientras las frescas manos delineaban el contorno de su cuerpo y con sus pulgares presionaban algunas zonas deliciosas de la piel que comenzaba a verse enrojecida. Los dedos de Kardia se perdieron entre los cabellos del francés, mientras sus bocas se probaban y saboreaban.

Degel abandonó su tarea de acariciar el cuerpo griego y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de ambos. Casi como un incendio, Kardia dejó también viajar sus manos por el cuerpo de su amigo, explorándolo. Usualmente, era Degel quien podía tocarlo sin miramientos, después de todo, él era el médico, tenía la excusa perfecta. Pero el griego no siempre tenía la fortuna de poder explorar sin que eso modificara algo. Su boca se concentró más en su tarea. El beso a veces era lento y parsimonioso y a veces se degustaba pasional y desesperado. Ninguno de los dos se había aun animado a explorar el interior de la boca ajena, se limitaban a caricias externas con sus labios.

Cuando Degel logró abrir ambas prendas inferiores, comenzaron a asomarse las excitaciones de cada uno. Aun no liberaban sus bocas, cuando, se escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse. Ambos salieron de ese espacio íntimo en el que estaban. Abrieron sus ojos y el beso que compartían fue interrumpido. Degel extrañó de inmediato la textura esponjosa de los labios de Kardia, quien parecía estar despertando de un trance, al igual que él. Terminaron por separarse. Degel se levantó y acomodó sus ropas, luego, se dirigió a una silla y tomó la camisa de Kardia para poder entregársela.

\- Bajaré para recibirlos, así que puedes vestirte con calma- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Un ruido súbito interrumpió sus memorias y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. El francés suspiró pesadamente, en tanto, los ojos curiosos de Kardia lo escrutaban.

\- ¿Estás molesto?

\- Un poco- expresó sincero, era lo mejor para evitar un problema con Kardia. Pero más que enojo, eran celos. No entendía de dónde provenían tantos celos y tanta posesividad. Desde que lo vio por primera vez, algo había: una conexión.

\- ¿Por qué? - trató de hurgar.

\- Aun no te puedo decir, pero lo haré próximamente. Espera un poco.

\- ¿Y si no estoy vivo para entonces? - le presionó.

De repente, los dos sintieron una especie de deja vú. Algo que les pasaba muy a menudo entre ellos. Ambos sabían el motivo del enojo de Degel y más aún, por qué no quería revelarlo todavía. Les gustaba lo natural que todo se daba, pero al mismo tiempo, les disgustaba las limitantes.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó, sorprendiendo a Kardia.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas precisamente? - le tanteó.

No estaba seguro de que le gustara a dónde se dirigía la conversación. Las disculpas siempre eran tan incómodas e innecesarias. Detestaba cuando las personas le pedían perdón, solo salvo ciertas circunstancias le parecía bien, pero esa no era una de ellas. Degel, viendo el ceño fruncido y los labios alzados, supo que el humor de Kardia estaba cambiando.

Continuará…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, este apenas es el inicio, espero me sigan acompañando.

Respuesta a quien no puedo responder por mp:  
Kuromu: Hola! No pude ya responderte de aquel lado, pero por aquí sí. De hecho, sí, he leído todos los gaiden (salvo el de Regulus y no he podido encontrar completo el de Sage y Hakurei) precisamente por eso puse el descontento de Mani, no sé tú, pero a mi no me gustaría que mi primo o alguien que es como mi primo tuviera el mismo interés amoroso que yo jajajaja XD sería incómodo. Coincido contigo, Shiori no quiso que nadie mancillara a Alba jajaja lo hizo a prueba de todo, pero pobre pecesito y pobre cangrejito. Sobre Degel, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los callados xD Pero ya en serio, es un chico que creo que batalla para lidiar con su verdadero yo precisamente porque terminó demasiado expuesto a él gracias a Kardia, te diría más, pero sería spoiler para este fic. Sobre los 5 años, no había coito, pero había otro tipo de acercamientos, no tiene que haber penetración necesariamente para disfrutar del sexo o la compañia, igual iban mucho en misiones. Sobre tu pregunta, bueno, no me gusta el Mpreg, pero de haberlo sido, sí, quizá Degel tendría celos hasta de su hijo. Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te gustó el fic y te agradezco mucho por haberlo leído y comentado de inicio a fin :) sobre la pd. XD veo que captaste las pistas muy bien, tanto de los comentarios de Degel como los de Sasha, así que bueno, aquí comienza el resultado de eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!  
Lamento la tardanza entre que ha sido una semana muy ajetreada y que iba a publicar ayer, pero luego tuve una idea mejor y tuve que reescribir varias partes, me atrasé un poco. Además que escribí varias escenas que saldrán más adelante. En fin, les dejo leer.

* * *

 **¿Aprendizaje?**

\- No me disculparé por lo que pasó – aclaró, haciendo una pausa y confundiéndolo en el proceso - Pero creo que no debió darse así.

\- ¿Eh? - su expresivo rostro y más aún, sus comunicativos ojos, le indicaron a Degel que debía explicarle lo que trataba de decir.

\- Bueno, tú estabas confiando en mí como practicante de medicina en ese momento y yo…lo siento. Me aproveché de tu confianza- comentó con algo de vergüenza.

\- Ah, eso- comprendió y su molestia se disolvió- Descuida, está bien.

\- …- esperó a que continuará, o quizá, fue más el desconcierto que le causaba esa respuesta ante su falta.

\- Si hubiera sido otra persona, habría reaccionado diferente- reveló- Pero eras tú. De no haberlo querido, no habría dejado que continuaras- comentó sincero.

Un silencio los envolvió de nueva cuenta, no era un silencio incómodo, sino uno íntimo. Por un momento, hubo un deseo de que las cosas entre ellos no cambiaran, pero ya no eran unos niños y hubo algo que sí se les antojaba cambiar.

\- ¿Querías continuar? - se aventuró a preguntar. Pese a ser siempre estoico, un sonrojo se asomó en su rostro y no se percató, pero una sonrisa expectante también- En mi caso, yo…

\- ¡Degel! - le llamó una joven hermosa de cabellos plateados- ¡Unity, aquí está!

\- S-Serafina- tartamudeó. Detalle que no pasó de ser percibido por Kardia, quien no solo la vio a ella, sino también a su hermano, Unity. El de ojos apatita dejó escapar un suspiro corto y pesado, denotando así su fastidio ante la interrupción.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo? - preguntó el muchacho.

Por breves momentos, Degel calló. La realidad era que sí, habían interrumpido algo muy importante. Sin embargo, quería tener esa conversación de forma privada con Kardia, sin interrupciones ni testigos. Por lo cual, se vio obligado a mentir. Supuso de inmediato que Kardia trataría de responder honestamente con un sí, por lo que se apuró a adelantarse cuando lo vio abrir la boca para contestar.

\- No. Solo charlábamos- Inmediatamente sintió una mirada reprobatoria por parte del muchacho. Pero no hubo objeciones, aunque sí le sorprendió escucharle decir:

\- Siéntense, adelante- les invitó casi amable. Extrañados por ese trato inusual, tanto Serafina como Unity tomaron asiento.

\- No los había visto en un tiempo- trató de hablar calmadamente el francés- Pero ¿cómo supieron de este restaurante? Está algo escondido.

\- ¿No se supone que estaban en Siberia? – no se inmutó en preguntar el de ojos de apatita.

\- La verdad, venimos de tu casa- dijo dirigiéndose a Degel- Pero tu tía nos comentó que estarías aun en la universidad o aquí con Kardia, si tenías tiempo- explicó la muchacha.

\- Ya veo- Degel aceptó la explicación.

\- Es una visita corta- afirmó el muchacho de hebras platinadas- Pero queríamos verte cuanto pudiéramos. Ya sabes que últimamente es difícil viajar y más aún, coincidir contigo.

\- Me alegra verlos- dijo un tanto más animado. Su conversación con Kardia tendría que quedar pendiente.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Degel? - preguntó la dama.

\- Pasarla detrás de libros. Incluso no había visto a Kardia en un tiempo considerable, por eso mismo vinimos hoy a comer- comentó sus días a grandes rasgos y ¿por qué no decirlo? Quejándose a su manera.

\- En nuestro caso, también ha sido detrás de libros, aunque como bien sabes, solo nos han inculcado política…

El de ojos de apatita se desconectó de la conversación. No estaba interesado en lo que tuvieran que decir esos dos. Ya había tratado de llevarse bien con ellos en el pasado y aunque no los odiaba, sentía que sus personalidades no eran del todo compatibles. Más aburrido que otra cosa, Kardia se levantó de la mesa, excusándose con necesitar usar el sanitario. Todos notaron su descontento de forma inmediata.

\- Creo que sí interrumpimos- trató de disculparse Serafina.

\- Descuida, ya estaba molesto desde antes porque tardé mucho en salir y él tenía hambre. Pero como saben, no es tan…dócil- buscó la palabra adecuada, tratando de disculparse en su nombre.

\- Descuida, ya sabemos lo transparente que es.

El trío continuó charlando, aunque claro, Degel ocasionalmente desviaba la mirada para buscarlo, sin mucho éxito. El par de hermanos lo notaron distraído de inmediato, pero no mencionaron nada al respecto. Por su parte, Kardia se perdió en el fondo del restaurante, distrayéndose con algunas cosas. Sabía que no se irían pronto y que, de hecho, era probable que distrajeran a Degel el resto del tiempo que durara su visita. Suspiró con resigno y se dirigió a la mesa de nueva cuenta. Se dedicaría a comer y luego se iría temprano y los dejaría charlar. Ese era el mejor plan de momento, competir con otra persona por la atención de alguien no era algo que en realidad le gustara, a veces lo hacía, pero le desagradaba a sobremanera. Por otra parte, él tenía más facilidad de hablar con Degel que ellos. Aunque eso no evita que sintiera una cierta molestia. Se dispuso a jugar con un mechón de su cabello y luego notó algo, o, mejor dicho, a alguien. Sonrió pícaro y se dirigió hacia allá.

\- ¡Crustáceo, Alba! - les saludó animado.

\- Larva- le saludó de vuelta un muchacho de facciones fuertes y masculinas, con una sonrisa amplia y ladina- ¿Te cambiaron?

\- ¿Eh? - esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

\- Hace rato vimos que te paraste de la mesa en la que estabas- le explicó el otro muchacho, que tenía facciones muy finas y cuyo ojo izquierdo, estaba adornado con un lunar bajo él. Su nombre era Albafica, un amigo de su compañero de carrera, Manigoldo.

\- Y desde entonces te estamos viendo vagar por el restaurante como alma en pena- comentó Manigoldo aun con esa sonrisa.

\- No los ha visto en un tiempo, así que les estoy dando oportunidad de que se pongan al día- Explicó.

\- No te agradan ¿verdad? – dijo el muchacho con notables ojeras, señalándolo con uno de los cubiertos.

\- Manigoldo no lo señales con el tenedor- le regañó. El italiano chistó ante la llamada de atención.

\- No- respondió sincero el de ojos apatita mientras fruncía los labios- Fina está bien, pero a Unity no lo soporto.

Albafica lo observó detenidamente, lucía molesto y hasta triste, podría describir. Así que, sin poder evitarlo, sintió algo de compasión por él al ver aquel puchero extraño que había hecho. Parecía un niño, y aunque no le gustaba mucho admitirlo, tenía cierta debilidad con los niños, así que le ofreció:

\- ¿Quieres sentarte?

\- ¡Nah! - dejó salir como negativa- Ya me interrumpieron a mí, no haré lo mismo- trató de alejarse, pero entonces sintió que le jalaron de la camisa con fuerza suficiente para obligarlo a sentarse.

\- Cállate y siéntate, bicho- le indicó Manigoldo deslizándose en el asiento para hacerle lugar.

No podía negar que estaba más cómodo ahí con ellos que con Degel y sus amigos, sin embargo, sabía que debía volver pronto, así que decidió quedarse solo unos minutos. Por su parte, el francés no paraba de preguntarse a dónde podría haberse ido, al grado que tuvo que exteriorizarlo. Ya les habían llevado comida a todos, era extraño que no volviera, considerando que era él quien se había estado quejando de tener hambre. No podía siquiera concentrarse en la conversación.

\- ¿En dónde se habrá metido Kardia? - dijo sin prestar atención a lo que conversaban.

\- Envíale un mensaje- sugirió la dama.

\- O llámale por teléfono- complementó el muchacho.

Tomando el consejo de sus amigos, le envió un mensaje sencillo: [¿En dónde estás?] Lo cierto era que esa pregunta omitía un cierto tono de enfado, reproche y alguna mala palabra por ahí. Cosa que no hubiera podido suprimir en su voz. En tanto, Kardia, al sentir la vibración de su celular, lo revisó.

\- ¿Te buscan? - le preguntó Manigoldo con cierto interés. Llevaba tiempo observando el progreso en la relación de su amigo con aquel estudiante de medicina. Él llevaba las apuestas en la escuela, así que debía obtener cualquier indicio.

El muchacho envió un mensaje de vuelta que le excusaba perfectamente y era un candado para evitar un sermón sobre esa "grosería", así que su respuesta fue: [Con el crustáceo. Decidí dejarlos ponerse al día. ¿Soy el mejor o qué?] Tan pronto Degel sintió su teléfono vibrar, abrió de inmediato los mensajes para ver la respuesta. Cuando la leyó, su expresión se descompuso por breves dos segundos. Trató de mantenerse calmado, pero sabía que sería imposible disimular con Serafina y Unity. Incluso si lo intentaba, ellos lo conocían desde que eran niños, por lo que su "mascara" no tenía efectividad alguna con ese par.

Le molestaba que Kardia se hubiera ido así nada más con otra persona estando en una cita…No, no podía llamarla cita aun, simplemente estando con él. Le hacía rabiar que no estaba en posición de reclamar nada, por tres grandes motivos. Uno era que en realidad Kardia no le debía explicaciones sobre con quienes se juntaba, porque no tenían una relación…aún, pero estaban por tenerla. Otra, que básicamente él había hecho lo mismo, aunque no era su culpa en realidad, Serafina y Unity llegaron de la nada. Y la última, al juzgar por la respuesta de Kardia, él pretendía hacerle un favor ¿Cómo enfadarse por eso? Lo ató de manos con esa frase "Y dice que yo soy un tramposo" ese pensamiento lo asaltó, aunque no supo por qué, no recordaba que Kardia hubiera mencionado algo como eso con anterioridad. Suspiró y envió otro mensaje [Ya sirvieron tu comida] le mandó.

\- ¿Qué hizo Kardia ahora? - preguntó Serafina.

\- No hizo nada- trató de tapar la situación, pero era lo mismo que tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque casi tienes una expresión exclusiva para cuando te enojas por algo que Kardia hace- explicó Unity. La expresión de Degel fue un poema. Es decir, ¿Era en serio que tenía una expresión exclusiva para él?

El teléfono del muchacho vibró una vez más, anunciando el nuevo mensaje. Suspiró al leerlo, debía regresar. Sin mayor opción, Kardia se despidió de Manigoldo y Albafica.

\- Gracias por adoptarme. Papá, Crustáceo, me retiro- comentó con fingida propiedad, poniéndose de pie y volteando a ver a cada uno al mencionarlos.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - inquirió el muchacho de facciones finas.

En opinión de Kardia, Albafica era el tipo de persona amable que se preocupaba de más por las personas y los detalles, aunque nunca debía hacerlo enojar. Eso le quedó claro hace mucho que lo vio en acción. Aunque era una persona de "infinita paciencia" ya que toleraba a Manigoldo y a él también de manera ocasional.

\- Sí, ya los interrumpí bastante- dijo rascándose la cabeza de manera despreocupada.

\- Larva, mejor ve y hazte cargo de tu hombre. Hace unos minutos se asomó desde su mesa y creí que iba a congelarnos hasta la muerte con su mirada- le alentó medio en broma y medio en serio.

\- Soy una esposa deseada- le siguió el juego, precisamente para no confirmar nada- Estoy seguro que desea que invirtamos mi dote en el futuro de su hospital- Lo dijo de forma tan dramática que todos se rieron.

Se despidieron pronto y el muchacho con ojos de apatita desapareció del lugar, casi como si no hubiera estado ahí, siempre con ese andar pueril que le caracterizaba de toda la vida. Pronto, continuaron hablando de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿En verdad están saliendo? - preguntó Albafica, no estando muy seguro de si estaban o no bromeando.

\- Lo dudo. Y creo que ese es precisamente el problema que tienen- comentó burlón- Yo agradezco que tú y yo no pasamos nunca por ese punto - tan pronto dijo eso, dio un trago a su café y trajo a su memoria el cómo iniciaron las cosas entre ellos.

Había sido difícil acercarse a Albafica en un inicio, algunos lo consideraban altivo y arrogante porque reaccionaba mal ante los halagos y ocasionalmente se metía o lo metían en peleas. Había oído de él antes y una que otra vez lo había visto de lejos, ya que vivían por la misma zona. Ese día, Albafica había llevado al parque a su primo Pefko, no estaban en realidad emparentados por sangre, pero se llevaban muy bien. Pefko volvió con la novedad de que quería comprar una nieve, así que, le acompañó para poder comprársela, ahí fue cuando lo conoció. Al igual que él con su primo, Manigoldo estaba invitándole una nieve a su vecina, una niña poco femenina llamada Gioca.

En realidad, no hablaron de nada la primera vez que se vieron. Simplemente permanecieron relativamente cerca, cada uno custodiando a su protegido. Manigoldo no pudo evitar mirarlo furtivamente cada que podía, es decir, Albafica era muy atractivo, era imposible quitarle la vista de encima. Sin embargo, notó que luego de algunos minutos se le acercaron tres muchachos. "Debe ser difícil ser bonito" pensó. De inmediato imagino lo que esos tres querrían, así que se mantuvo alerta, en caso de que Albafica, a quien en ese momento tenía identificado como "el bonito" necesitara ayuda.

Los muchachos no solamente hablaron de su sublime apariencia, sino que también le hicieron una invitación indecorosa, presionándolo. Pero, por el contrario de lo que hubiera apostado en ese momento, Albafica no reaccionó pacíficamente como sus facciones o su complexión pudieran sugerir, sino que, cuando uno de eso chicos le sujetó la barbilla, el de topacios azules lo derribó de un puñetazo y comenzó a pelearse a golpes con los otros dos, mientras mencionaba cosas como "¿Qué tiene mi rostro?" Su manera de pelear era tan…salvaje, que no estaba seguro si debía o no intervenir. No parecía necesitar ayuda, tiraba patadas a las costillas y la cabeza, lanzaba puñetazos en zonas críticas y puntos de presión. En realidad, parecía que le iba muy bien sin su ayuda, casi pensó en mejor ayudar a los otros tipos debido a la paliza que estaba dándoles, pero supo que necesitaría auxiliarlo cuando notó a otros dos sujetos acercarse y que el que estaba en el suelo comenzaba a recuperarse. Cinco contra uno, definitivamente no era justo. Pronto, vio al primo de ese muchacho acercarse angustiado.

\- ¡No te acerques! - le gritó Manigoldo. Cuando vio a los otros dos tipos aproximarse lo suficiente y con la total intensión de someter al muchacho, quien ya comenzaba a vérselas negras ahí. Así que intervino.

Se arrojó sobre uno de ellos y comenzó a darle puñetazos mientras lo tenía en el suelo. Luego, aunque no lo vio, sintió al otro acercarse con una barra de metal, supo entonces que la cosa se pondría fea. Con un certero golpe en la quijada, dejó inconsciente al que tenía en el suelo y logró voltearse lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar un golpe letal, aunque no se salvó del todo del impacto.

Pronto, vio a Albafica intervenir, dándole un golpe con la mano abierta entre la quijada y la garganta y al mismo tiempo golpear su muñeca con fuerza, logrando así que aquel sujeto soltara aquella barra. El muchacho de facciones finas se adueñó del arma y les dio la opción de marcharse o morir. No dio más alternativas. Manigoldo notó que uno de ellos llevaba una navaja y vio también a Gioca y Pefko acercarse, por lo que se apuró a levantarse e ir donde ellos, para quedarse delante de ese par y asegurarse así que a ese tipo no se le ocurriera nada gracioso.

Impresionado por la hazaña, se quedó observando la figura del joven con topacios azules por ojos, cautivado más por su manera de pelear que por su belleza. Cuando vio al resto de los malandrines retirarse, notó que el muchacho se limpió la mejilla. Habían sido muy pocos los golpes que recibió en comparación, pero parecía que no le incomodaba para nada que hubiesen golpeado su rostro. Considerando que algunos golpes los recibió a propósito en el rostro. Notó al muchacho de quien estaba seguro que nunca llamaría en voz alta "bonito", extenderle la mano como agradecimiento y señal de respeto. Cuando hicieron contacto, sintieron una especie de electricidad recorrerles, por lo que se soltaron casi de inmediato. Se agradaron instantáneamente. En opinión de Manigoldo, pese a lo que su apariencia pudiera sugerir, era muy varonil.

\- Peleas bien- le halagó Manigoldo- Demasiado bien, diría yo ¿Sabes artes marciales o te metes en peleas muy a menudo?

\- Un poco de ambos- contestó con una sonrisa altiva- Gracias por la ayuda.

\- ¡Albafica! - le llamó Pefko abrazándolo- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, lo siento, no debí iniciar una pelea y menos aquí.

\- Manigoldo – lo llamó Gioca jalándole de la manga para llamar su atención, ya que estaba aún observando al joven de facciones finas- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Y tú también, Albafica- dijo la chica con toda la confianza del mundo- Escuché a una señora que había llamado a la policía.

Se fueron los cuatro de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron. Así fue como había iniciado todo. Desde entonces, habían estado viéndose con frecuencia, cada vez que Albafica llevaba de paseo a Pefko o cuando Manigoldo acompañaba a Gioca. Se saludaban y cuidaban entre ellos, por si pasaba algo similar alguna vez. Muy seguido hablaban de todo y nada. Antes de darse cuenta se habían vuelto amigos y más aún, ambos sentían una cierta tensión entre ellos. Tensión que no podía liberarse tan fácilmente y que solo se volvía más intensa cuando había roses leves entre sus brazos, sus manos o incluso leves empujones. En uno de tantos días, la conversación fue diferente:

\- ¿Qué es eso? Siempre luce de colores diferentes – inquirió curioso, señalando una sortija con un color extraño, estaba colgaba de una cadena, adornando el cuello y pecho de su interlocutor.

\- ¿Esto? – se aseguró, obteniendo un asentimiento - Ah, es uno de esos anillos del humor, esa niña bestia que ves por allá- señaló a Gioca- Me obligó a comprarlo.

\- ¿Gioca?

\- Sí, esa enana que parece más bestia que tu primito- comentó con fastidio, pero obtuvo una risa ligera por parte de su acompañante. Le gustó sin duda el sonido de esa risa. Tuvo una idea- Según esto, el anillo dice que estoy contento y creativo.

\- Manigoldo, esas son tonterías. Es solo un termómetro de cristal líquido. Si lo pones a tocar hielo o sopa hirviendo también cambiará de color- señaló.

\- Pues no creo que esté tan equivocado. Estoy contento de estar aquí contigo.

El muchacho de espesas pestañas desvió la mirada, logrando con ello adornar más su ya abochornado rostro. Cada movimiento que hacía era grácil y penetraba en las pupilas de su acompañante. Se vio imposibilitado de responder ¿qué se supone que pudiera decir en esas situaciones? Lo usual sería darle un puñetazo. El problema radicaba en que no le molestaba lo que Manigoldo decía. Queriendo romper la tensión, el italiano agregó:

\- Veamos que dice de ti.

\- No funcionará – mencionó escéptico.

\- Relájate, no te pasará nada por probar.

Cansinamente, el muchacho accedió. A veces se sorprendía de seguir las tonterías a las que era arrastrado por Manigoldo, desde que lo había conocido, iban juntos a algunos lugares, incluso si no era paseando con Pefko o Gioca. Estaba a punto de ponerse el anillo por sí mismo, pero en un descuido, su acompañante tomó su mano y se lo puso, para después observar detenidamente el resultado. De haber sido otra persona, Albafica estaba seguro que ese tacto lo habría incomodado. Manigoldo notó que cambios de color en el anillo fueron inmediatos.

\- Según esto, estás enamorado- dijo en un tono seductor y sonriéndole con total alegría.

\- ¡E-eso no es…! - estuvo por negarlo, pero paró en seco cuando vio el semblante tranquilo de Manigoldo. En sus ojos había aceptación y un "algo" que le hizo callar.

\- Vamos, tú puedes derrotar cualquiera a golpes, pero acepta que te he derrotado rompiendo esa coraza- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Albafica bufó por un momento, no estaba del todo equivocado. Le gustaba de hecho, cómo lo trataba Manigoldo. Lo respetaba como hombre y como peleador. Y aunque ocasionalmente sí hacía bromas respecto a su apariencia, nunca lo hacía con el afán de ofenderlo realmente. Tampoco lo halagaba hasta el hastío y no le agradó por su rostro u otras cosas superficiales, eso le tranquilizaba y alegraba. Había respeto.

\- ¿Qué clase de comentario fue ese? – inquirió en un tono neutro.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? el romanticismo está en mi sangre italiana- se excusó.

\- ¿Alguna vez funciona?

\- No lo sé, ¿funcionó?

\- …

Albafica se sintió imposibilitado de responder una vez más. Pero sus miradas se cruzaron y una cantidad infinita de cosas se dijeron con solo eso, por tan solo un segundo. Era como si llevaran deseando por ese instante por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿No? – trató de adelantarse, conociéndolo, vendría sin falta una negativa.

\- Se siente extraño ser tan…libre- dijo sin comprenderlo él mismo.

No supieron el motivo, pero se formó un nudo en la garganta de ambos cuando escucharon esa frase. Manigoldo pasó saliva con visible dificultad y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Albafica. Los dos sintieron nostalgia y una profunda tristeza. No había motivo para sentirla, pero era la misma sensación como de empatía con alguien desconocido. Algo similar a la tristeza y la compasión por un antiguo amigo. Por un momento, sintieron que comprendieron algo que en realidad no entendían.

Antes de darse cuenta, ambos pares de comenzaron a vidriarse y sus respiraciones se agitaron un poco. Manigoldo le hizo una señal a Gioca, quien los observó preocupada, para que vigilara a Pefko un poco. Tomó del brazo a Albafica y lo guio a otro lugar. En el camino su mano se deslizó por la piel ajena hasta alcanzar la mano de su acompañante. Cuando llegaron a un sitio que Manigoldo consideró, lo suficientemente privado, lo envolvió en un deseado abrazo y se sorprendió gratamente cuando el de topacios por ojos, correspondió el abrazo de forma casi hermética. No terminaban de comprender del todo qué los tenía así, pero era como si no necesitaran una explicación para ello. Como si ese abrazo hubiese sido algo deseado por siglos. Se había convertido en una necesidad básica de sus cuerpos que llevaban todo ese tiempo sin satisfacer.

Estaban abrazados de forma en que no pudieran verse el uno al otro. Ambos habían derramado un par de lágrimas al menos; y se estaban dando la privacidad que necesitaban ya que tenían un orgullo muy alto. Disfrutaron del calor corporal ajeno, el aroma a la colonia de Manigoldo y la esencia de las flores que acompañaba el cuerpo de Albafica, el italiano le había escuchado mencionar alguna vez que trabajaba medio tiempo en una florería, así que tan dulce aroma no le sorprendió. Luego, mientras se separaba, Manigoldo deslizó sus dedos por las hebras celestes y tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y depositó un beso suave en él.

Si bien, sus palabras y ese abrazo habían sido correspondidos, algo como un beso no sabía si lo sería. Y menos por alguien con un orgullo tan alto como el del muchacho que tenía frente a él. Pero para sorpresa suya, fue él quien colisionó un beso en sus labios, paradójicamente era un beso tímido y con mucha confianza al mismo tiempo. Manigoldo no perdió el tiempo, tan pronto sintió aquella agradable presión en sus labios, le atrapó de forma en que ese beso durara más. Era obvio para él que Albafica no tenía en realidad experiencia o no mucha, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero no importaba, él se encargaría de instruirle y aprender con él lo que fuera necesario. Salió de sus memorias cuando escuchó su nombre.

\- Manigoldo, ya es hora de irnos- le trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Haciéndolo suspirar.

\- Ah, qué fastidio.

\- No te quejes, hoy tenemos el día libre. Lo único importante que hay que hacer hoy es recoger a Pefko de la escuela.

Tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a irse. Manigoldo paseó su mano por el cabello ajeno y no se molestó en reprimir una sonrisa ni en exteriorizar su pensamiento.

\- ¿Cómo le haces para tener el cabello tan suave?

Albafica chisto con algo de fastidio, y le dio un manotazo, no le gustaba ser tratado así y menos en público. Ambos sintieron otro de esos deja vú que a veces sentían.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Kuromu: Descuida, creo que el alma de Degel sí aprendió bastante, ya verás como se desarrolla todo. Espero poder plasmar en este fic un poco más de la perspectiva de Kardia para comprender algunas cosas de él también. Sobre cómo se conocieron y la conexión que tuvieron, la leeras más adelante. Sobre los problemas cardiacos de Kardia, sinceramente no había opción, lo que hace a Kardia ser Kardia es su cercanía con la muerte. Pero ya verás más adelante sobre eso. Oh, sí, no lo dudes, de haber podido, Degel habría al menos bajado la temperatura del lugar.  
El cómo sus almas resuenan y se llaman, ya verás más adelante sobre ello. Gracias por las páginas, buscaré ahí para leerme el gaiden de Hakurei y Sage ^u^  
Pues yo amo el ShioAlba así que nunca puedo evitar poner algo de ellos, aunque con tu argumento xD básicamente desestimas todos los fics habidos y por haber de todas las ships ya que en realidad es un shonen y las relaciones no entran LOL aunque bueno, respeto tu opinión, me reservo la mía sobre Shion y Alba. Como mencioné, ya leerás más adelante que pasará jeje, llegará el momento. Sobre el Mpreg, ya sé, imaginate tener un padre como Degel XD  
Cuídate y muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi fic! Espero este te guste!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Otro poco y no había cap esta semana, pasó algo curioso... se me ocurrió hacer una serie de drabbles, que después publicaré :3 y curiosamente, escribí el cap que sigue a este, antes que este...mi proceso creativo es muy desordenado...

* * *

 **Sueño de muerte.**

Al volver con Degel y compañía, se notaba que Kardia no estaba demasiado entusiasmado. Se acercó y tomó asiento donde vio que estaba su plato servido. La mirada de Degel se volvió más tranquila cuando lo tuvo de vuelta, cerca. Aunque era evidente que aún había rastros de ira. Para su molestia, Kardia parecía estar ignorándolo y en general todo a su alrededor. Participaba de forma activa en la conversación, pero se sentía diferente. Se notaba que estaba fingiendo escuchar, y estaba más que claro que se estaba concentrando en comer. Lo cierto era que, para el muchacho, no era para nada divertida la situación y no era algo que se molestaría en ocultar.

Por un momento, Unity tuvo que ir al sanitario y a Degel le había llegado una llamada por lo que se ausentaron varios minutos, dejando a Kardia y Serafina solos. Así que la joven, trató de amenizar la situación, pese a que Degel dio a entender que no era necesaria una disculpa, ella sentía que se las debía. Pero debía iniciar por preguntar algo que rondaba su cabeza desde que eran pequeños. No estaba acostumbrada a abordar ciertos temas de forma tan directa, habiendo sido criada en un ambiente de política, pero sabía que con Kardia, era mejor así.

\- ¿Tienes celos de Unity? – preguntó Serafina con una sonrisa comprensiva. Conocía a Kardia también desde que era pequeño, así que estaba al tanto de su situación de salud y familiar.

\- Para serte sincero, estoy celoso de ti también- admitió, para sorpresa de la chica con hebras de plata. Comenzó a pensar que quizá no debió iniciar el tema.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Degel no va a dejar de quererte y procurarte, jamás- le aseguró, como si de un niño se tratase.

\- Desde el inicio, siempre me he sentido derrotado por ustedes- admitió jugando con el tenedor-Tú me agradas, Fina. Aunque a tu hermano, francamente, no lo soporto- dijo haciendo una mueca y la dama rio ante su honestidad.

\- Pero no te hemos derrotado en nada, Kardia. De hecho, diría que es lo contrario- un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de ambos, por breves segundos.

\- Seré honesto contigo- anunció. Su actitud era distinta, por lo cual logró poner nerviosa a la dama- No los quiero cerca de mí.

Esta frase impactó a Serafina. Es decir, sabía que Kardia era una persona sincera, pero nunca esperó palabras tan frías y hasta inicuas de su parte. No era precisamente cortés, pero nunca le había hablado así a ella.

\- Sin embargo, quiero que se queden cerca de Degel.

Esto desconcertó totalmente a Serafina, quien, en un principio, creía comprender lo que le decía, pero ahora se había perdido. En su mente esperaba que le pidiera que se alejara, pero tan pronto, el muchacho dijo esa última oración, sintió que su entendimiento había colapsado.

\- No entiendo- admitió.

\- Mira, no me encanta la idea que estén aquí. Pero prefiero que estén con él a que no lo estén. A él le gusta estar con ustedes. Además, es probable que yo muera joven o relativamente joven. Nadie tiene un mañana asegurado. Y por la misma razón, si llegara a irme antes, quiero que Degel esté rodeado de personas que lo aprecien. Si lo monopolizara y me fuera pronto, se quedaría solo.

La joven de plata sintió de pronto el peso de las palabras de Kardia y el peso de haber traído ese tema a la mesa. Estaba segura que no había sido algo agradable de decir, pero sabía, gracias a Degel, que Kardia era una persona tan sincera que ni siquiera usaba mentiras para protegerse él mismo. Era una persona radiante, adaptable y sumamente entrañable. Pero, desde que lo vio, siempre le dio la impresión de que había algo hermético y sombrío en él, algo impenetrable para aquellos que eran "ajenos".

\- Como dije, nosotros no…- dejó la oración a medias cuando vio que Degel se acercaba a la mesa.

\- ¿Todo bien? - inquirió él al ver nerviosa a Serafina, mientras Kardia comía con una notable expresión de desagrado.

\- No me gustó la comida- dijo Kardia soltando el tenedor con desdén.

A Degel le pareció extraño, era raro que Kardia dijera algo así, considerando que le gustaba mucho ese restaurante. Así que tomó el tenedor del muchacho y tomó una porción de lo que había estado comiendo y la llevó a su boca. Ese gesto tan familiar no pasó de ser percibido por la muchacha. Sabía que Degel no era del tipo que se sintiera cómodo compartiendo cubiertos y Kardia no era del tipo que gustara compartir su comida, así que eso la sorprendió un poco. No sospechaba que esos actos inconscientes de ambos muchachos, eran intentos por dejar en claro un aspecto territorial. Establecer en la mente de los forasteros, la idea de que el otro les pertenecía.

\- Tengo razón ¿no? – buscó su aprobación, quería retirarse pronto.

\- No sabe mal- aseguró, acompañando la frase con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No lo sé, como que el chef no tenía ganas de cocinar hoy o cambiaron algo- comentó convencido. No era del todo una mentira, no le había gustado la comida, pero puede que su disgusto fuera más influencia de las visitas indeseadas que de la comida.

\- Te comiste la mitad- señaló.

\- Igual tendré que pagar por ello y tenía hambre, así que al menos debería desquitar lo que pagaré. Pero… - suspiró pesadamente dejando la oración a medias, para después continuar- Yo creo que de aquí voy donde Calvera a que me haga algo decente de comer.

\- ¿No ibas a venir a mi casa? – preguntó intranquilo.

\- Estoy seguro de que tienen cosas qué hablar- dijo volteando a ver a Serafina y luego devolver la mirada a Degel - Además, me avisó el crustáceo de una conferencia que habrá hoy en un par de horas y si voy, me quitarán las faltas, así que aprovecharé - comentó levantándose y dejando el dinero- Nos veremos luego Fina, me despiden de Unity.

Notó inmediatamente la expresión inconforme en el rostro de Degel, la mayoría de las personas no habrían detectado tan sutiles cambios, pero a ojos de Serafina y Kardia, era algo evidente esos músculos rebeldes que lo delataban.

\- Luego voy a tu casa, Degel- dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo con el dorso de su mano, tratando así de tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - inquirió Unity, llegando donde la conmoción.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

De algún modo y antes de que se diera cuenta, el plan de Kardia para escaparse, quedó hecho trizas. Pues a la media hora se encontró a sí mismo en casa de Degel. Ahí, se sentaron en la sala, Serafina y Unity en un sofá, mientras Degel estaba sentado en otro. Kardia vagaba de un lado a otro, como buscando qué hacer. Fue evidente para el par de hermanos, que ese lado suyo tan inquieto no había cambiado con el pasar de los años.

Luego de varios minutos en los que se vio imposibilitado de hacer algo más entretenido que hablar de cosas que no le interesaban, se sentó en uno de los descansabrazos y se dejó caer de espalda en el sillón, terminando con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Degel, quien parecía estar acostumbrado a ello. Luego, incómodo y buscando mayor confort, se giró de lado, de manera en que veía a Unity y Serafina. El francés, casi por reflejo comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y antes de que Kardia se percatara, comenzaba a sentir sueño. Las voces en la conversación se volvían cada vez más lejanas hasta que finalmente se durmió. Serafina y Unity estaban impresionados de verlo por fin quieto.

\- Se durmió- señaló en un murmullo Serafina.

\- Por fin se quedó quieto- sonrió Unity- No creí que fuera tan sencillo.

\- Es por que hace calor- sonrió- En esta época del año tiende a sentirse cansado- explicó Degel sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza. Era casi como tener la posibilidad de acariciar a un animal exótico y salvaje.

En tanto, Kardia se encontraba sumergido en un sueño profundo. Se vio a sí mismo algunos años mayor, portando una armadura dorada. Se encontraba en un lugar extraño, era casi como estar bajo el agua. El edificio en el que estaba, se caía a pedazos, los escombros estaban por doquier y el permanecía aun de pie, dando débiles pasos y soportando un calor inimaginable. Cada paso que daba era tortuoso. Sentía sus órganos y su piel arder casi incendiándose. No soportaría mucho más, pero se negaba a caer, prefería morir de pie.

Los sonidos de la construcción crujiendo y desmoronándose inundaron sus oídos, junto con el sonido del agua que empezaba a llenar el lugar. Vio entonces, a Unity correr, proveniente de la dirección a la que se había ido Degel. Que, aunque no lo vio irse, supo que había estado ahí. De pronto, fue consciente de todo lo que pasaba ahí, olvidándose de sí mismo. No pudo sentir más el cosmos de acuario. [¿Cumpliste tus sueños, Degel?] fue su pensamiento. Apretó las mandíbulas, casi no podía moverse y sentía un terrible dolor y una inhumana pesadez en su cuerpo enfermo y agonizante. Luego, notó lo que llevaba Unity en sus manos.

\- El oricalco.

Pensó débilmente. Otra idea sin palabras asaltó su cabeza. Ese muchacho tan antipático y estirado que se acercaba, esa figura representaba todo lo que Degel quería proteger. Un amigo, un material sagrado, una orden de su diosa, un sueño, una misión, el destino de la tierra.

\- ¡Sasha! – murmuró, recordando a la pequeña niña llorona y ahora, audaz mujer que los comandaba.

Avanzó un poco más y casi cae, tenía poca fuerza, ni siquiera podía caminar erguido. Debía terminar la misión. Entonces vio al muchacho con cabellos platinados, ser aplastado por un enorme pedazo de escombro. El joven parecía angustiado. Pero él mismo lo estaba. La última vez que había visto a Unity, tenía el pecho atravesado. No sabía que había pasado, pero no importaba en ese momento. Con todo el ardor incendiando su cuerpo, se apuró destrozándose en el camino, para poder llegar donde él. Lo sacó de debajo de los escombros con todo y aquel material sagrado. Sabía que él no podría sobrevivir. Su cuerpo ya no se lo permitiría, la misión peligraba y Degel ya no estaría en el mundo. Para amenizar un poco el dolor que sentía, automáticamente, su mente comenzó a reflexionar el cómo había llegado a ese punto, el porqué.

[Degel…alguna vez te preguntaste, ¿por qué te acompañé a este lugar? Lo cierto es que, quería cumplir mi deseo, que era algo egoísta y simple. Todos lo dijeron, tú lo dijiste y Wyvern no se cansó de repetirlo, pero eso es lo de menos. Aunque sea por un momento, quería ser dueño de mi vida. Vivir y morir en mis propios términos. Luego, me enteré cuando llegamos a Blue Graad, que fue ese el lugar donde entrenaste tus primeros años. Pero cuando te escuché decirlo, era lo único que faltaba para decidir con seguridad, que ese lugar debía ser donde mi vida se consumiera. No solo tendría la oportunidad de ser un pilar para ti y ese sueño tuyo. También, si llegabas a sobrevivir a la guerra santa, quería estar en un lugar al que algún día fueras a regresar. Aunque sea un poco, quería que te acordaras de mí.]

Apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza, todo dentro y fuera de él, dolía. Necesitaba sacar fuerza e incendiar su cosmos. El peso extra de Unity y el oricalco estaban haciendo a su cuerpo ceder. Logró llegar al mismo lugar por donde habían entrado. Se arrancó su uña izquierda del dedo índice, esperando con esto, poder mantener vivo al muchacho. Con la poca fuerza y cosmos que restaba en su cuerpo, logró arrojarlo fuera de la Atlántida. De la nada recordó a su amiga, Calvera. La dueña de un bar que conoció en la Nueva España, casi pudo escuchar su voz recitar aquellas palabras que siempre decía, casi como un mantra "Mañana soplarán otros vientos". Luego, una sensación de estar flotando lo invadió. Logró ver a lo lejos un imponente y molesto jaguar negro, parecía que iba a atacarlo; pero no lo alcanzó. Lo último que vio, fue una nívea serpiente emplumada envolverlo y resguardarlo.

Despertó con un sobresalto. Estaba un poco pálido, ese sueño había sido muy impresionante. La sensación de muerte y el dolor, todo había sido tan real. Volteó a ver sus uñas, aun las tenía. Pero le hizo ver sus marcas de nacimiento en ambas uñas, más como una cicatriz, no estaba seguro. Un sudor frío le envolvía, volteó y no vio a Degel ni a nadie por ningún lugar. Suspiró con hastío. Escuchó algunas voces provenientes del segundo piso, supuso que estarían todos ahí, por lo que se puso de pie. Estaba aún impactado por el sueño, sentía su corazón latir con velocidad y su respiración agitada. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en toda su piel y su realidad como una especie de sueño, salió sigilosamente de la casa. Debía calmarse.

Kardia se retiró y se dirigió dónde Calvera. Sabía que a esas horas estaría en su trabajo de medio tiempo, ayudaba en una pequeña cafetería. Supo que hizo bien en ir, porque cuando llegó, un aroma delicioso inundó sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿Qué no te había dejado con tu amigo? – le preguntó ella sorprendida al verlo entrar- Hasta te quejaste de lo mucho que me ves y lo poco que estás con él. Fue muy dramático- le molestó con una sonrisa casi tan simpática como la suya.

\- Le surgió algo- explicó breve. Sin embargo, Calvera se dio cuenta de inmediato que había más.

\- Y supongo que vienes a mendigar comida aquí.

\- Y supones bien- agregó con su sonrisa de lado a lado.

\- Si no traes dinero no podré darte nada- le advirtió.

\- Sí traigo- se defendió- Además no me gustó lo que comí en la tarde.

La dama sonrió complacida, le sirvió una rebanada generosa de pay de manzana.

\- ¿Nada para beber?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Café.

\- No puedes tomar café. No hace tanto que casi te mueres, lo último que deberías tomar es cafeína.

\- ¿Por qué todos tienen que molestar tanto? Es asunto mío si me muero por comer algo que me gusta- dijo dándole un mordisco a su pay.

Calvera lo observó, era en cierto modo común escucharlo quejarse de los regaños y sermones, pero algo había sonado diferente esa vez. Notó a Kardia un tanto nervioso, pero no lo presionó, esperó a que se decidiera a hablar. Le sirvió una taza con café descafeinado. Luego, al no ver reacción o indicios de iniciar a hablar, solo al muchacho sentado, llenándose el estómago con pay de manzana; decidió ir al grano con, al menos, la duda que ella tenía y que no había hecho en la tarde por la presencia de Degel.

\- ¿Tu amigo el médico y tú son pareja? - preguntó directa. La cara de Kardia fue de una total sorpresa para luego crear una sonrisa altiva.

\- ¿Para qué te serviría dicha información? Creí que ya había un hombre en tu vida. Es feo y bestia, pero hay uno.

\- Sí, sobre todo, porque su principal encanto es ser una bestia ¿no? – contestó sarcástica a su burla, para después, responder su pregunta- Al menos puedo hacer apuestas de tu vida privada- Dijo sirviéndole otra rebanada de pay de manzana con una sonrisa. Kardia comenzó a reír- Esta va por la casa- dijo ella, básicamente era un soborno.

\- Bien, solo porque en realidad quiero el pay de manzana- comentó riéndose, luego suspiró- De momento, no- admitió al fin mientras comía.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es inesperado- le confesó la chica.

\- Lo sé- le dio la razón- Sobre todo por mi sentido del humor y que además soy guapo- soltó con una sonrisa socarrona. Calvera rio, más por el tono de voz que por lo que dijo, era una forma que tenía Kardia también de cortar la tensión.

\- Al juzgar por tus evasivas, creí que me dirías que sí y que ya hasta estaban pensando en adoptar o algo así.

\- Próximamente- dijo señalándola- ¿Me rentas tu vientre? Quiero un bebé con los ojos de Degel y sin mis problemas de salud.

\- Depende, ¿me prestarás a Degel para hornearlo? - le molestó.

Ambos rieron. Se sintió un tanto reconfortado, casi el mismo confort que sintió cuando fue resguardado en su sueño por aquel dragón con plumas.

\- Oye, Calvera ¿Alguna vez has sentido que vives dentro de un sueño o tenido un deja vú?

La chica lo observó con atención, era una pregunta que no le hacían todos los días. Menos, viniendo de Kardia. No era del tipo con el que se pudiera tener una conversación muy seria o profunda. No porque él no pudiera ser serio, más bien, porque parecía evitarlo. Kardia era del tipo que quería sentirlo todo, porque quizá ya había comprendido demasiado y al mismo tiempo, evitaba hacerlo.

\- Sentí un deja vú cuando te conocí- respondió sincera. Kardia se sintió un tanto más cómodo con esa respuesta.

\- Me alegra no ser el único bicho raro – se burló.

\- ¿Te pasa a menudo?

\- Ocasionalmente, pero se siente más como vivir en un sueño.

\- ¿Por qué en un sueño? – cuestionó interesada.

\- Es como si conociera a todos los que conozco, pero nadie es quien debería ser. Es como más… ¿pacífico?

\- ¿Me preguntas o afirmas?

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- "Pacífico" ¿en qué sentido?

\- No lo sé. Por ejemplo, tuve un sueño hoy, aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien ya. Me desperté muy inquieto y me hizo sentir eso de nuevo- se rascó la cabeza, incómodo, era vergonzoso decirlo- Como si el sueño fuese la realidad y no esto.

\- Esto es la realidad- respondió la chica con una sonrisa- Un mundo en el que todos somos lo suficientemente libres como para que un viento nuevo sople.

Esas palabras tocaron algo dentro de Kardia, algo que evocó una sonrisa jovial y satisfecha. Aun había un algo que no terminaba de entender, una emoción que no lograba tramitar. Pero estaba seguro de que pronto lo haría. Luego de otras 3 rebanadas de pay de manzana, decidió que era hora de irse. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

En su mente había imágenes quebradas, como si de fragmentos de espejo se tratasen, había trozos de su sueño y otras cosas. Una antigua reflexión sobre la importancia de la vida y el límite de la misma cruzó su mente. Estaba vivo y se sintiera o no como un sueño, debía aprovechar. En esos fragmentos, estaba la mayoría de las veces usando una armadura dorada. Las palabras de Calvera volvieron a reconfortarlo y pronto, recordó palabras de alguien más. Las recordaba con un voz desconocida y distorsionada, pero aun así distinguía que era la voz de una niña. Recordaba esas palabras con suficiente claridad "Te apoyaré en lo que sea". Por algún motivo desconocido para él, sonrió. Seguir disfrutando la vida, esa era su filosofía y no la cambiaría.

Le dio por mirar su teléfono, que había olvidado revisar por un largo tiempo. Notó que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas y 2 mensajes que decían "¿En dónde estás?" y "Contesta el teléfono" eran de Degel. Si lo pensaba, no había sido muy bueno eso de salir de su casa sin decir nada, pero tampoco había sido bueno despertar y notar que lo habían dejado solo. Las palabras de Serafina emergieron en su memoria "No te hemos derrotado en nada, Kardia".

\- Mentirosa- murmuró.

Además, si lo pensaba, él ya había intentado irse antes, en el restaurante y no se lo habían permitido. Simplemente había tomado su oportunidad para escaparse. Suspiró, lo mejor sería ignorarlo por ese día, de igual manera, Degel le sermonearía cuando lo viera en persona, así que, ¿para qué recibir dos sermones, si puede reducirlo a uno? Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y siguió caminando, ocasionalmente dando uno que otro pisotón; hasta que oscureció. No hizo nada más que vagar lo que restaba del día, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo. Luego, se dirigió a su casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Más tarde, en la noche, después de que sus amigos se fueran de su casa, Degel decidió ir a la casa de Kardia. No iba tan a menudo, ya que parecía ser que a Kardia no le gustaba mucho estar ahí, y no lo culpaba. Su tutor, Zaphiri, no era una mala persona, pero ambos eran tan sinceros que chocaban sus personalidades y sinceramente, Zaphiri era menos…vivaz. Pero al llegar, se topó con que no había nadie. Sin embargo, desde hacía mucho tiempo que le habían dado a él su propia llave, por si Kardia extraviaba las suyas. Decidió entrar y esperarlo dentro. Al cabo de una hora y media, llegó el susodicho. Ingresó despreocupado, sin encender la luz. Degel, al notar que no se había percatado de su presencia, habló entre las sombras.

\- Llegas tarde a casa- señaló sentado en el sillón de la sala, logrando con eso obtener un sobresalto por parte del muchacho. Encendió la luz.

\- Hola- le saludó algo irritado por el susto, pensando en que su sermón llegaría antes- No te esperaba, creí que estarías secuestrado por los rusos.

\- Al final no respondiste mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas- ignoró el comentario anterior y lanzó otro señalamiento que fue más un reclamo.

Vio a Kardia dirigirse a su habitación, supuso que a cambiarse. Así que, lo siguió y se sentó en su cama para esperarlo. Entre ellos no existía la vergüenza en ese aspecto. Los dos eran hombres, después de todo. Y tuvo razón, estaba dándole la espalda, ocupado hurgando en su closet y buscando ropa para estar más cómodo en casa. Se quitó la camisa, dejando expuesta su piel, que Degel no dudó en recorrer con la mirada.

\- Cierto, no revisé el celular. Al final fui a engullir pay de manzana donde Calvera - comentó su día, volteando y notando la mirada de Degel. Una combinación de enojo y seducción.

Aunque fingió no hacerlo. Sintió algo de orgullo por ser presa de esa mirada, le gustaba tener su atención. Además, parecía ser que debían tener aquella conversación de forma más urgente de la que pensó. Era probable que, por ese motivo, Degel estuviera ahí.

\- ¿Te gustó? – esa pregunta tenía un doble significado.

\- Sí- respondió sincero.

Eso tuvo un efecto en ambos. Aunque también surgieron muchas dudas, pero era hora de terminarlas. Degel despertó de su estupor y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, como cuando se subía a una montaña rusa y sentía sus entrañas moverse y rosarse de un lado a otro, las afamadas mariposas en el estómago. Por su parte, Kardia sintió que se le erizaba la nuca, aunque probablemente era por la mirada de la cual era presa.

\- Sobre lo que hablábamos en la tarde- trató de reanudar el tema- Solo quería decir que…

En serio lo estaba intentando, sin embargo, la mirada fija y expectante de Kardia lo pusieron nervioso. Había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para escucharlo, de modo que aún se encontraba sin camisa y eso lo distraía.

\- ¡¿Quieres ponerte algo encima?!- exclamó molesto.

La reacción era extraña en él, considerando que era estudiante de medicina, eran dos hombres y que se conocían desde la infancia, por lo que esa sulfurada reacción era atípica.

\- ¿A caso te estoy distrayendo? - bromeó con un tono seductor, acompañado de una sonrisa pícara y juguetona. Reanudando su tarea de tomar una prenda para vestirse. Empero, volvió a parar cuando escuchó:

\- Sí. Me distraes demasiado- admitió.

Kardia se volvió hacia él, guardó silencio al ver que Degel pretendía continuar, así que tenía la idea de sentarse a su lado. Sin embargo, apareció en el marco de la puerta su tutor, Zaphiri.

\- Kardia, ¿Estás aquí? - Tanto Kardia como Degel, maldijeron internamente- ¿Qué? ¿Le estás dando un show privado? Sé que no juegan al doctor porque Degel estaría de pie.

\- …- el silencio sepulcral terminó de incomodar y crear las ideas necesarias, por lo que Zaphiri completó.

\- Ponte algo y ayúdame a bajar unas cosas del auto. Ya que estás aquí, tú también ayuda, Degel.

Como siempre, era igual de franco que Kardia. Siendo criado por alguien así, era imposible esperar que Kardia tuviera tacto. Degel suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Tendrían que esperar para tener esa conversación. Al menos habían avanzado un poco en ella. El de ojos de apatita terminó de vestirse y bajaron algunas cosas pesadas del auto.

\- Degel, tu tío te andaba buscando.

\- ¿Sabe para qué?

\- No pregunté, mejor llama o ve a casa.

Continuará...

* * *

Es todo de momento, espero les haya gustado.  
Si les entretuvo un poco, me encantaría saber sus opiniones :D

Respuesta a quien no puedo responder por mp:

Kuromu: Me alegra que te gustara el momento de Mani y Alba, concuerdo con que merecían cosas nuevas TuT debía darles algo de felicidad, lo merecían. Descuida, el cap anterior hubo mucho de ellos, es normal que sobresaliera más que Degel y Kardia ejeje. Espero que el "aun" no tarde tanto jeje. En este cap, como pudiste ver, hay más de la perspectiva de Kardia, pero aun faltan más cosas :D  
A mi no me matas el ShioAlba (de hecho, me inspiró a crear material de ellos LOL) lo que yo dije fue, que con tu argumento matas a todas las parejas en los fics, porque en realidad, casi todos los caballeros eligieron tener como interés principal, su deber por sobre todas las cosas. En mi caso, me pasa al revés, yo no encuentro a Dohko y Shion juntos, para mí, ellos son mejores amigos, no les encuentro química y me son hasta aburridos juntos, como desabrido no sé XD supongo que si solo sobreviven dos, es normal que se apoyen, pero no los hace tener química como pareja. Pero solo es mi opinión. Respeto la tuya.  
Esta semana fue muy productiva para la escritura XD espero la siguiente siga así, muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia! Espero publicar la continuación pronto, que solo falta afinar un par de cosas.  
Cuídate!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Por fin, ff no me dejaba subir el cap, ya no supe si era ff o mi internet. En fin, aquí está, espero les guste.

* * *

 **¿Una promesa o una maldición?**

Luego de haber ayudado a Zaphiri a bajar algunas cosas del auto, salió de nuevo para llamar a su tío. La llamada fue corta, debía volver a casa. Suspiró. Volteó a ver a Kardia, disculpándose con la mirada. Los labios fruncidos y el estático ceño de Kardia, le indicaban que obviamente estaba inconforme. Ese día simplemente no había resultado como ninguno de los dos esperaba. Pegó su frente a la de su persona más preciada, sus cabellos se mezclaron y susurró.

\- Sabes lo que quiero decir ¿verdad?

Kardia se limitó a sonreír de lado y negar con la cabeza. Claro que estaba consciente. Desde siempre lo había estado. Y por lo general, no tendría problema en ser él quien diera el paso y dijera lo que había que decir. Pero sentía que Degel se lo debía. Degel sonrió.

\- Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez- dijo sin notarlo- Lo diré. Lo prometo- aseguró alejándose un poco.

Kardia tuvo otro deja vú, en su mente hubo una imagen lejana de él mismo como siempre, con una armadura dorada, atrapado en una especie de iglú; Degel también portaba una de esas armaduras y le susurró al oído algo: "Te prometo que lo diré algún día…" el resto, no lo recordaba, solo ese perdido fragmento de memoria. Esas palabras eran pesadas y amargas ahora. Comenzaba a odiar esas palabras, apretó la mandíbula y pasó saliva notoriamente, como si se tragara unas palabras que no eran suyas.

A ojos de Degel, la expresión de Kardia decía totalmente "ya me has hecho esperar demasiado". No se equivocaba. Tenían 19 años, y de esos años, llevaba esperando doce, pero se sentían como cientos. Kardia suspiró con hastió. Degel parecía un experto en escaparse de situaciones que le incomodaban.

\- Tienes 10 días- le dio un ultimátum, dando media vuelta e ingresando a la casa.

A su mente llegó una pregunta "¿En qué punto una promesa se vuelve una pesada maldición?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era un día lluvioso y por fortuna había salido temprano, por lo cual, pudo tomarse su tiempo para volver a casa. Caminó y corrió sintiendo la lluvia, empapándose por completo. Era una sensación casi milagrosa, de diversión y libertad. Sonreía amplia y satisfechamente, mientras corría y saltaba. Le gustaba mojarse así de vez en cuando y chapotear, aunque en general se molestaban con él por ello y las personas en la calle lo veían extraño. Pero estaba vivo y eran esas pequeñas y deliciosas situaciones las que se encargaban de recordárselo de la manera más placentera. De pronto, vio un auto conocido pararse a su lado y bajar la ventanilla.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kardia?

\- ¿Caminando a casa? – comentó en tono dudoso, pese a que estaba afirmándolo. Le debía respeto al tío de Degel, pero su propio carácter le dificultaba eso.

\- Sube al auto- ordenó.

\- Ya estoy mojado, luego voy a mojar su…- estaba por negarse.

\- Es una orden, Kardia, sube. No aumentes mi carga laboral- ordenó un tanto más severo. Parecía de mal humor.

No puso más peros, suspiró y frunció el ceño y los labios, para después terminar subiendo al auto. El camino fue un tanto incómodo, no quería ni preguntar qué tenía con un humor tan…helado al señor Krest, pero pronto, fue el mismo Krest quien rompió el silencio, solo para volver todo más incómodo.

\- Como sabes, debes ayunar 12 horas, sé consciente que, como separé el quirófano para tu cirugía dentro de 10 días, debes acomodar tus asuntos para entonces.

\- Sí- respondió algo serio.

\- No pareces de buen humor.

\- ¿Usted estaría de buen humor sabiendo que van a abrirlo como a un insecto y manosearle el corazón?

\- Supongo que no.

El resto del camino, fue silencioso. Kardia notó que no iba a dejarlo a su casa, era evidente que le estaba invitando a convivir con Degel y los rusos. No le emocionaba para nada la idea, pero se sentía atrapado, en especial, porque aun cuando no estaban relacionados de ninguna manera, Krest se encargaba de llevar su caso y de realizar las cirugías sin ningún costo. Cuando llegaron, bajaron del auto y apenas entraron, el mayor dijo:

\- Creo que Degel no está. Pero pasa y date un baño. La ropa que dejaste hace algunas semanas debe estar en su habitación.

Con un puchero subió las escaleras dando pisotones y dejando un rastro de agua tras de sí, para fastidio de Krest. Pero de alguna forma esas expresiones y estallidos llenaban de energía su casa. El muchacho caminó e ingresó a la habitación de Degel, la cual, tenía su propio baño. Se quitó las ropas mojadas y templó el agua, para después meterse a bañar. No tardó demasiado tiempo, se aseó velozmente, se envolvió en una toalla y salió. Definitivamente esa era la habitación de Degel, olía a él.

Buscó en el closet del susodicho y encontró colgado, un cambio de ropa que había dejado la última vez que había estado ahí. Se vistió igual de rápido y cuando se dio la vuelta, se quedó de piedra. No se había fijado que Degel estaba ahí, aunque estaba dormido, le había metido un buen susto. Algo no muy bueno para su corazón. Se secó el cabello con una toalla, tratando de quitar la mayor humedad posible, no quería prender la secadora para no despertarlo. Luego, se puso calcetines, aún seguía molesto con Degel por haberlo dejado solo el otro día y por ser un idiota incapaz de decirle lo obvio. Sin embargo, en su cabeza aún estaban muy presentes las palabras del señor Krest "Debes acomodar tus asuntos para entonces". Suspiró y decidió tomar una siesta también. Sigiloso, se filtró en la cama y se recostó. No era la primera vez que dormían en la misma cama, desde que eran pequeños lo hacían, aunque ahora, era con menor frecuencia, por supuesto.

Cuando se recostó, no pudo dormir de inmediato, se sintió inquieto e impaciente. Se suponía que la cirugía le ayudaría y alargaría más su vida, pero, aun así, siempre estaba latente el riesgo de no volver a despertar una vez que durmiera por causa de la anestesia. No era la primera vez que lo operaban, pero no podía evitar sentirse impotente. No tener control sobre su vida, o su cuerpo. Ni si quiera sus relaciones, a veces, los pocos que sabían de su enfermedad, se preocupaban de más por él y le imposibilitaban llevar una vida normal. Ese era el motivo por el que gustaba de ser espontáneo y dejarse llevar por cómo se sentía. Le daba algo de control. Y en ese momento, sentía que quería hacer muchas cosas, incluso pelear con Degel. Pero también, prefería pasar tiempo con él. Quería un tiempo a solas, sin el dúo ruso, para poder estar con él sin discutir. Desde que lo conoció, sintió esa extraña fascinación y ese apego tan irresistible. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como si se hubiera sumergido en un mar.

Al cabo de media hora, Krest ingresó a la habitación buscándolo. Al entrar, notó que Degel estaba durmiendo, no pudo evitar preguntarse "¿A qué hora llegó a casa?". Al ver otro bulto al lado suyo, simplemente suspiró y cerró la puerta. Era mejor dejarlos dormir, los había notado muy cansados a los dos últimamente y a petición de Kardia, Degel no sabía aun sobre la operación. Por su mente cruzó la idea de decirles que, si no iban a formalizar una relación, sería mejor que dejaran de hacer esas cosas, pero, al no ser asunto suyo, desechó la idea.

Mientras dormían, una serie de recuerdos se colaron en el sueño de ambos y a la cabeza de Krest. Lo que más asaltaba sus mentes, era de cuando se conocieron. Un encuentro que recordaban a la perfección. El tío de Degel, solía definirlo como "necesario". Todo había comenzado hace doce años.

Una tarde, Krest iba finalmente de vuelta a su casa, luego de una terrible jornada laboral, le había tocado doble guardia en el hospital, así que iba más que cansado. En el camino, había encontrado a un niño que había desfallecido en la acera cerca de su casa. Lo observó. El niño aún estaba consciente y parecía estar sufriendo, su respiración estaba agitada y estaba encogido, sujetando su pecho.

\- Esto no es un show de fenómenos, viejo- dijo apenas, antes de desmayarse.

El hombre, sintió una especie de deja vú y revisó al niño. No estaba bien, pero tampoco vio necesario llevarlo al hospital. Sabía que lo mejor era llevarlo allá, pero algo sin nombre, le hizo abstenerse. Por fortuna para él, en casa tenía algunas de las herramientas que necesitaba para tratarlo, así que lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó consigo.

El pequeño Degel se encontraba en las ramas de un manzano, arrancando unos frutos del árbol que tenía su tío en el jardín de su casa. Fue entonces que lo vio llegar. Se apuró a arrancar el par de frutos para comerlo junto con su tío y bajó lo más rápido que pudo para recibirlo. Tan pronto el hombre cruzó el umbral de la puerta, el pequeño lo interceptó y notó el bulto humanoide que llevaba en brazos. Por un momento sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte ¿el motivo? No lo supo, pero quiso averiguarlo. Hubo dentro de él una sensación de nostalgia y pronto cualquier idea que había en su cabeza se esfumó, solo había una pregunta cuya respuesta necesitaba.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- No lo sé, estaba desmayado a una cuadra de aquí- le contestó- Parece estar un poco enfermo, así que decidí traerlo para revisarlo aquí.

\- ¿Está enfermo del corazón? - no supo por qué preguntó eso.

\- Creo que sí, pero necesito llevarlo al hospital para saber mejor qué tiene. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le pareció curioso.

\- No lo sé.

Dicho esto, y sin esperar una invitación, el pequeño Degel lo siguió, curioso de lo que ocurría con ese niño, su tío no era del tipo que invitara a muchas personas a casa y menos a desconocidos, así que era peculiar verlo cargando un niño. Ni si quiera a él lo cargaba. Subieron a una habitación en el 2ndo piso y Krest depositó al pequeño inconsciente. Lo revisó que no tuviera heridas, realizó un chequeo veloz, luego, procedió a colocarle una intravenosa y lo dejó dormir. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo ahí y volver mañana, así que se encaminó a la salida del cuarto. Cuando se iba, no vio a su sobrino seguirlo así que le preguntó:

\- ¿Vas a quedarte? – Notó que se instalaba con un libro junto a aquel inconsciente niño.

\- Sí- fue su única respuesta.

No era mala idea del todo, ese niño podría despertar de repente, poco probable, pero si lo hacía, era mejor que hubiera alguien cerca

\- Bien, si despierta, ves algún cambio o agitación, llámame.

Degel asintió, para después observar al niño dormir. Había un "algo" en su rostro que le resultaba familiar, pese a que no lo había visto antes. Dentro de él había también una inquietud enorme por asegurarse de que estuviera bien y no separarse de él, por lo que permaneció a su lado.

Se hizo de noche y Degel no se despegó ni siquiera para cenar. Aún tenía la manzana que había cortado, pero decidió no comerla y cedérsela al niño cuando despertara; estaba seguro de que estaría hambriento al despertar y por algún motivo, tenía la certeza de que le gustaban las manzanas. Más tarde, su tío subió para llevarle algo de comer y de paso, revisar el estado del desconocido.

\- Tienes que cenar, Degel.

\- Pero él…

\- Puedes hacerlo aquí, pero debes comer.

\- Sí- dijo apenas, comenzando a comer y sin despegar su vista del durmiente.

\- ¿Planeas dormir aquí?

Degel volvió a asentir con una mirada llena de resolución, cosa que llamó la atención de su tío. Lo cierto era que, haber llevado a ese chico a su casa, no era algo que usualmente hubiera hecho. Por lo general habría llamado a una ambulancia, la policía, lo que fuera menos llevarlo a casa. "Quizá ellos debían encontrarse" pensó.

\- Bien, duerme con él y avísame si algo pasa. No olvides cepillar tus dientes.

Dicho esto, el hombre se retiró. El pequeño Degel terminó su cena, siempre observando al durmiente chico. Luego, se apuró a lavarse los dientes para poder volver, si bien, el baño estaba en la misma habitación, pero él no deseaba apartarse de su lado. Cuando terminó y volvió con él, vio que no había cambio alguno. El niño seguía dormido. Por lo mismo, se metió bajo las sabanas y se sentó a su lado a leer, podría dormir ahí y estar más cómodo de esa manera. Tan pronto lo hizo, notó que el niño sin nombre, así, dormido como estaba, se acurrucó con él. Una sonrisa asaltó su rostro. ¿Qué sería esa sensación? Le gustó lo apacible que lucía y en su interior, seguía sintiendo ese "algo" para lo que no tenía nombre. Una especie de llamado. Mientras lo veía, sintió un nudo en la garganta y derramó algunas lágrimas antes de darse cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué?

No pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo mientras con su mano retiraba sus lágrimas y observaba aquella humedad con confusión. Todas esas emociones ¿De dónde provenían? ¿Qué eran?

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - murmuró.

Acarició el cabello del pequeño y decidió continuar su lectura. Sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente, por lo que decidió que era mejor dormir. Se recostó para estar más cómodo y se durmió casi de inmediato. Krest se asomó más tarde para saber cómo estaban el par de niños y vio que ambos estaban durmiendo abrazados y sus frentes estaban apoyadas la una en la otra. Le pareció una vista muy curiosa, todo era raro desde la llegada de ese chiquillo, pero ya no lo dudó más ni por un segundo, ellos dos debían conocerse.

Mientras los dos pequeños dormían, Degel tuvo un sueño, estaban 3 hombres en un lugar que no había visto antes. Dos de ellos portaban armaduras doradas y el otro una armadura negra. No pudo distinguir el rostro de ninguno, lucía como borroso, pero hubo un sentimiento de angustia que le acompañó a lo largo de la ensoñación. Uno de los guerreros dorados estaba por ser alcanzado por un ataque enemigo, luego de una serie de ataques fallidos lanzados por él mismo, pero antes de que sucediera, el otro le cubrió y atacó al de armadura oscura. Luego, escuchó un nombre…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al siguiente día, Degel no bajó a desayunar, no recordaba bien lo que había soñado, pero estaba intranquilo, así que solo se levantó por un libro nuevo y volvió a sentarse en la cama bajo las colchas, mientras el anónimo seguía durmiendo. Luego de unos minutos, notó que el niño estaba abrazado a su cintura y con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Degel no se sentía para nada incómodo, pero sí le parecía llamativo cómo ese pequeño se ensortijaba a él. Le gustaba la sensación, pese a que ese niño tenía una temperatura corporal un poco alta.

Pocos minutos después, el anónimo abrió sus ojos, dando paso a exponer unos bellos y curiosos ojos azules. Permaneció como ido unos pocos minutos, sintiéndose cómodo. Cuando fue consciente, se percató del calor y aroma agradable que sentía en su cuerpo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a alguien. Y se sintió presa de una mirada. Por la sorpresa y la vergüenza, dio un respingo y de forma veloz subió la vista y notó dos cosas: un libro enorme y unos ojos aguamarina, muy distintos de los suyos, viéndolo detrás de ese libro grueso de pasta verde. Se observaron por escasos segundos, el desconocido sintió algo en su interior que no supo explicar, le había ocasionado tantas cosas que el anónimo se incorporó como un resorte empujando al otro niño y preguntó reticente, casi como una especie de animal salvaje:

\- ¿Quién eres? - incluso su cabello se había erizado un poco.

No sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, Degel cerró el libro que tenía y le entregó la manzana que había cortado la tarde anterior, quizá como ofrenda de paz. El de ojos apatita recibió el fruto confundido por la acción, pero, aun así, complacido por el detalle. Luego, Degel salió con cuidado de la cama y se fue de la habitación, dejando al chico desorientado mientras lo veía irse. Llevó su puño que sostenía la manzana a su pecho, sintió una especie de vibración, diferente a los usuales dolores y presión que le daban. Algo en su cabeza resonaba, pero no había una sensación física y eso lo confundía. Al poco tiempo, el niño que se había ido, volvió a entrar en compañía de un hombre. El pequeño sin nombre permaneció en la cama decidiendo su siguiente movimiento, tratando de definir si era amigo o enemigo.

\- Buenos días, veo que despertaste- le saludó Krest.

\- ¿Quién eres, viejo? – preguntó el niño no sabiendo cómo comportarse, la situación era rara.

\- Mi nombre es Krest, te encontré inconsciente a una cuadra de mi casa y te traje aquí. Soy médico.

El niño relajó su postura, ciertamente, recordaba que había sentido uno de esos dolores que le daban en el pecho y que había escapado. Tenía sentido lo que ese hombre decía, su mirada se desvió al niño que había estado a su lado antes. Otra vez se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo, aquella sensación y el nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Krest.

\- Kardia- dijeron ambos niños al unísono. No supieron el por qué, pero cuando escucharon la voz del otro decir ese nombre, antes de darse cuenta, los ojos de ambos comenzaron a rebosar en lágrimas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de toda esa conmoción, desayunaron. Tanto Degel como Kardia no pararon de verse en todo el desayuno, que fue muy silencioso en realidad, solo se escuchaba el choque de los cubiertos contra la vajilla. El aura en el comedor era un tanto estricta y silenciosa, pero para los habitantes de esa casa, había un aura brillante que distinguía esa comida de otras.

Todo hasta el momento, había sido una experiencia llena de situaciones y sensaciones extrañas. No se conocían y a ambos niños les parecía insólita toda esa situación. De haber conocido la palabra, la hubieran denominado "surrealista". Se estudiaban el uno al otro con desconfianza, pero al mismo tiempo, no querían separarse. Era como haber encontrado algo que no sabían, pero sentían, habían perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Luego del desayuno, Krest decidió llevar a Kardia al hospital, para hacerle el examen que meditó la noche anterior. Estaba algo fresco afuera, así que Degel le colocó una bufanda roja que no solía usar para que no pasara frío. Estaba inquieto y quería acompañar a su tío, pero sabía que se negaría. Kardia, por su parte, también se sentía inquieto y no dudó en preguntarle antes de irse:

\- ¿Tú no vienes…?

\- Degel- le completó.

\- Degel- repitió, sintiendo otra vez ese nudo en la garganta y una mirada suplicante.

Krest sintió algo de compasión, nunca había visto o leído alguna situación como de la que su sobrino estaba siendo protagonista, así que dijo:

\- Creo que sería buena idea que vinieras tú también. Ve por tus cosas y trae un par de libros para que leas o te aburrirás.

Degel, sorprendido, ya que su tío no era del tipo que tenía esos gestos, no perdió tiempo e hizo tal cual le dijeron. Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando estaba ya de vuelta, listo para acompañarlos. Ambos niños se observaron y caminaron uno al lado del otro mientras Krest los vigilaba desde atrás. Ninguno hablaba con el otro al inicio, solo se estudiaban. Sin embargo, no parecían ser hostiles, de hecho, sería justo lo contrario.

Estaban caminando muy cerca e incluso, en una de tantas cosas nuevas que sucedían, Kardia hizo un movimiento de cabeza simplemente alzándola de repente como si preguntara "¿Qué?" en respuesta espejo, Degel hizo lo mismo y el rostro de Kardia se iluminó con una sonrisa, tomó la mano de Degel. Parecía del tipo de persona que hacía lo que quería sin detenerse a pensar mucho si era bueno o malo. Y lejos de lo que usualmente Krest hubiera apostado, Degel no retiró la mano, de hecho, sonrió de vuelta y le devolvió el apretón, para luego caminar de esa forma hasta llegar a su destino.

Llegaron al hospital sin contratiempos y le realizaron algunos exámenes a Kardia. Luego, Krest dejó a ambos niños en su oficina mientras se iba a trabajar. Ocasionalmente una enfermera iba a echarles un ojo.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves? - finalmente preguntó Kardia. No habían hablado mucho, pero sentía como si lo hubieran hecho ya.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves tú? – le devolvió Degel.

Esa respuesta no la esperó y le gustó al de ojos de apatita, así que sonrió entre ladino y fascinado.

\- No sé- soltó una risa leve- Eres raro.

\- Tu eres el que se desmayó en la calle ¿y yo soy el raro?

Eso no molestó a Kardia, nuevamente le gustaba su respuesta. Usualmente cuando hacía esos comentarios la gente se enojaba, lloraban o ponían cara de tontos. Le gustaba su estilo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que había en sus mentes "¿Por qué lloraste cuando dije mi/tú nombre?"

\- Ustedes son muy raros – repitió, ahora incluyendo al tío.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé… Encuentran a alguien en la calle y lo primero que hacen es llevarlo a casa. Eso es raro, amigo. Ni siquiera me preguntaron por nada.

\- Te encontró mi tío- le reveló- Y aunque te hubiéramos preguntado ¿habrías respondido?

Kardia estaba seguro ahora, le agradaba ese niño. Hacía señalamientos inteligentes y en general, le gustaba su presencia, le resultaba hasta fresca de alguna manera. Se sentó más cerca de Degel.

\- Tu tío me tenía algo nervioso- dijo con una mueca- Pero tú me agradas- dijo con una amplia y simpática sonrisa que, Degel sintió, ocasionó que se rindiera honor a su nombre, algo dentro de él se derritió. Un deshielo.

Pronto, se percató de algo: ese muchacho que antes no tenía nombre y que al inicio era tan callado, parecía muy diferente una vez que se trataba con él. Una sensación familiar y cálida le envolvió. Le gustaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado varias horas y Krest llegó finalmente a su oficina, encontró a ambos niños charlando y jugando muy amenamente, como si se conocieran de años. Casi era una pena separarlos ya.

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que vives como en un sueño o que ya viviste algo? – lanzó Kardia, parecía que estaba bombardeando a Degel con preguntas que no podría responder, pero para su sorpresa, su sobrino respondió.

\- Todo el tiempo – la mirada de Degel de pronto pareció otra, pareció más adulta y una que de alguna forma, no le pertenecía. Sintió un leve escalofrío.

\- Kardia- llamó interrumpiéndolos. Los dos niños voltearon a verlo - Tengo un par de cosas que decirte, pero primero, Degel, ¿podrías salir de la habitación?

A ambos les pareció una petición extraña, pero fue Kardia quien se adelantó antes que ninguno para intervenir.

\- Puede quedarse. Va a decirme algo de mi corazón ¿no? Ya sé que estoy enfermo.

Eso sorprendió y preocupó a Degel. Precisamente por eso, Krest no quería hablar de eso frente a él.

\- En parte. Entonces ya lo sabías- afirmó. No tenía caso tratar de sacar a Degel si ya lo había oído.

\- Bueno, si te duele el pecho tan seguido, creo que es obvio que algo anda mal ahí– comentó irreverente.

\- Eres perspicaz- le halagó, lo cual ocasionó otra de las sonrisas encantadoras del muchacho y que inflara un poco el pecho- ¿Te habían traído antes con un médico?

\- Pues sí y no… - respondió a medias - ¿Me voy a morir? – preguntó como si nada.

Esa pregunta descolocó a los otros dos. Lo cierto era que para Degel era una pregunta que no esperaba escuchar de alguien de su misma edad y menos de alguien tan vivaz como Kardia. Su expresión cambió a una llena de congoja y pesar. Por su parte, para Krest, esa pregunta era común, pero le fue un tanto desagradable escucharla de un niño tan pequeño, siempre que la oía de niños, le desagradaba.

\- Si te damos tratamiento y quizá con cirugía, podría no ser así.

Nunca le había gustado mentir. Ni siquiera a los niños. No podía prometerle que no moriría, puesto era algo inevitable en algún punto. Kardia comenzó a reír sonoramente, desconcertando al médico y a su actual compañero de juegos.

\- Mejor olvídelo.

Dijo de pronto el niño, haciendo voltear a un alarmado Degel. A Krest le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Era evidente que era un niño enérgico y había un cierto fuego en él, esas palabras sonaban a que se estaba rindiendo y al mismo tiempo que no se daba por vencido ahí, pero optaría por otro camino muy duro. Luego, escuchó al niño continuar.

\- Nadie invertirá en mí, todo lo que vaya a costar un tratamiento. Así que solo disfrutaré del tiempo que me quede.

Degel estuvo por hablar, pero antes de poder decir nada, ingresó una persona más a la habitación.

\- Zaphiri – le nombró Kardia con una mueca que evidenciaba una travesura.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – inquirió Degel.

\- Él… - ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar.

\- Ahí estás, Kardia. ¡Mira que escaparte de nuevo! Ya te dije que, si continuas así, ¡vas a terminar muerto en algún lado! - esa frase impactó a Degel- De por sí no podemos darnos el lujo de costear tu tratamiento. Al menos deberías cuidarte.

Kardia hizo algunas muecas, remedando a aquel hombre. Por su parte, Degel sintió entre tristeza e ira por las palabras sinceras y sin tacto con las que le hablaba a su nuevo amigo.

\- Lamento las molestias que pudo haberles causado- se disculpó Zaphiri- Ya levántate, Kardia. Hay que volver.

De mala gana, Kardia se puso de pie y volteó a ver a Degel. Le sonrió y se despidió con un ademán de mano que quedó incompleto, puesto Zaphiri le había sujetado y jalado para ponerlo en marcha.

\- Discúlpate con el doctor Krest.

\- Gracias por ayudarme- dijo.

\- ¡Esa no es una disculpa! - se quejó Zaphiri.

\- Pero creo que es mejor darle las gracias que arrepentirme.

\- ¡No discutas!

\- No hay problema- intervino Krest.

\- Le pagaré en unos días el examen que le hizo.

\- No es necesario, en serio. Va por mi cuenta- ofreció.

\- No me gusta estar en deuda con nadie. Esto fue por mi descuido al encargarme de Kardia.

\- Al menos piense en lo que le mencioné.

El médico estaba preocupado por la reacción de Degel quien veía todo pasar frente a sus ojos, confundido, preocupado e impotente ¿Qué iba a pasar con Kardia? No le gustó para nada cómo ese sujeto "Zaphiri" lo trataba. Era evidente que se conocían, pero no parecía su padre. Antes de darles una oportunidad real de despedirse, Zaphiri se lo llevó. El Kardia volteó y vio a Degel, quien seguía aun desconcertado por la serie de eventos. Le sonrió como solo él sabía hacer, dejando a Degel con una sensación de "estar incompleto".

\- ¿Quién era él, tío?

\- Es el tutor temporal de Kardia. Lo estaban buscando, vi el reporte en la televisión, así que le llamé- explicó- Él es huérfano.

Degel comprendió entonces los comentarios de aquel hombre y su rostro se ensombreció. Para Krest fue obvio que algo dentro de Degel se apagó. Algo le decía, que debía intervenir de alguna forma, ese par de niños habían nacido para más que un encuentro efímero, aunque a su mente llegó una idea lejana, en sí, la vida era un sueño efímero.

\- Tío- le volvió a llamar.

\- …

\- ¿Puedo ir a ver a ese niño después?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de una hora de estar sumergido en los sueños, Degel despertó un poco más repuesto, abrió sus ojos y vio frente a sí a Kardia durmiendo. Eso lo sorprendió. Con suavidad se sentó en la cama, evitando despertarlo. Pero se quedó observándole, llenando sus pupilas con su imagen.

\- No te sentí ¿A qué hora llegaste? – murmuró al fin.

Colocó su mano frente a su nariz, percibiendo su respiración. Sonrió, siempre se aliviaba al comprobar que estaba vivo. Luego, le acarició el cabello. Sin embargo, no se despertó incluso así. Se vio tentado a presionar sus labios sobre él, pero decidió no hacerlo. Aún no habían hablado al respecto y era mejor hacerlo antes de continuar actuando arbitrariamente. Tomó un libro y permaneció en la cama leyendo. Se sentía tranquilo por tener a Kardia tan cerca e inquieto por el mismo motivo.

Luego de veinte minutos, Kardia, quien estaba abrazado a Degel, se estiró deliciosamente, aun con sus ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente. Estaba disfrutando de esa sensación. Al sentir el calor a su lado y topar con alguien, recordó que estaba en casa de Degel. Después, abrió sus ojos, exponiendo su azul mirada y notó los ojos aguamarina observándolo desde detrás de un libro grueso de medicina. Algo muy similar al sueño que tuvo. Sonrió gatuno. Estaba de buen humor.

Degel se sintió irremediablemente atraído a esa sonrisa, pero continuó conteniéndose. Sin embargo, no le cabía duda, era el momento para hablar. La última vez, Zaphiri los había interrumpido y tuvo que volver a casa luego de ayudarle a bajar aquellas cajas del auto. Tantas interrupciones casi parecían una señal de los dioses para no abordar el tema, pero no permitiría que ni los mismos dioses intervinieran. Debía decirle ya lo que tenía que decir.

Degel quiso acercar su rostro al de Kardia cuando notó que le mandaba aquella mirada hipnótica con la que siempre se sentía tentado. Sabía que era una invitación, pero lucía al mismo tiempo algo severa. Se acomodó, tratando de bajar su cuerpo para acercarse más a él. Receptivo, Kardia se movió un poco para hacerle espacio, pero esa aura exigente permanecía inmutable. Ambos eran conscientes de lo que sucedía. Sus miradas se enfrentaron, había resolución en ellas y por, sobre todo, anhelo.

El tiempo pasaba y finalmente, tuvo qué hablar. No sabía qué decir, pero antes de percatarse, algo en la mirada de ambos cambió. Era como estar viendo los ojos de alguien más y al mismo tiempo los de la persona con quien hablaban. Los ojos de ambos comenzaron a vidriarse, como cuando eran niños, un nudo en la garganta les invadió. Ninguno habló, pero Kardia pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Degel en su cabeza [Gracias por coincidir conmigo una vez más. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto] y después, escuchó con sus oídos dos palabras:

\- Te amo.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)  
A quien no puedo responder por mp:

Kuromu: Jaja, es que se sentía incómodo, pobrecillo. Ciertamente, Kardia ama demasiado a Degel, sin embargo, no es culpa de Degel ser infantil. Recordemos que mucha de la madurez y forma de actuar de Kardia es porque su enfermedad le ha hecho madurar rápido, ver y entender las cosas de diferente manera. En cambio, Degel ha sido críado para "reprimir" su infancia y toda fuente de "inmadurez" lo cual irónicamente lo vuelve inmaduro al carecer de ciertas experiencias de vida. Sobre el recuerdo de la Atlantida y sus motivaciones, creo que ambos son demasiado egoístas de forma equitativa, aunque ciertamente, los pensamientos de Kardia fueron muy tristes al final, yo también me molesté con Degel XD pero bueno, sabemos que Kardia no se fue solo. Sobre por qué lo dejó solo, lo explicaré más adelante, así que por ahora, no comentaré al respecto. Al final, la presión social de los 3 presentes fue lo que terminó de hacer que Kardia accediera a ir. Sobre los comentarios de Kardia y Albafica, es parte importante de sus almas, es algo que los ha marcado y no pueden dejar ir en su totalidad. Descuida, espero yo también que Degel no sea padre LOL. Jajaja, así se vio, verdad? Como novio psicópata, pero no lo es.  
Descuida, lo bueno de shippear es la variedad y que hay para todos los gustos jeje así que seamos felices con las ships y otp :D Gracias por leer y comentar siempre! Cuídate mucho!


	5. Chapter 5

**Festín.**

Hubo silencio por varios segundos. En verdad, lo había dicho y ambos estaban impactados. Degel se sintió incómodo al no obtener una respuesta o reacción inmediata, es decir, Kardia era una de las personas más sinceras y expresivas en la tierra. Era extraño. Estaba por pronunciar un "Ya, dime algo" pero no fue necesario. El rostro de Kardia se iluminó y se formó una sonrisa salvaje y pasional, pero al mismo tiempo, su expresión era de complacencia. En opinión de Degel, ese era el rostro de la felicidad. Kardia no esperó más y estampó sus labios esponjosos con los de Degel. Quien de inmediato correspondió el beso torpemente, mientras trataba de analizar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Antes de poder profundizar más, sintió a Kardia alejarse un poco, pero no quería permitirlo. Le sujetó de tal forma en que el beso no fuera interrumpido, pronto se aventuró en ingresar a su boca. Con delicadeza, le acarició el paladar con la lengua, provocando un cosquilleo agradable y adictivo. Era algo que venían deseando hacer de manera intencional desde siempre, pero que antes simplemente se limitaban a disimular a través de otras cosas. Una leve sensación de ahogo invadió a Kardia, debido a la urgencia de Degel. Pero, pronto, comenzó a sincronizarse con el ritmo de aquellos labios mientras su cuerpo iba tomando una postura ideal, sin percatarse.

Kardia sintió su cuerpo atrapado entre la cama y el de Degel, que se había posicionado sobre él. Sabía desde hacía un tiempo considerable lo mucho que Degel deseaba ese momento: tenerlo sometido bajo él. Pero no quería dejárselo fácil, le había hecho esperar mucho. Al menos, quería castigarlo un poco. Así que en la primera oportunidad le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Alguien como Degel que gustaba de guardar apariencias, merecía sulfurarse un poco. Además, quería dejar las cosas claras a ciertas personas. Pronto, el aprendiz de medicina se alejó. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y el dolor en su labio había sido excitante. Un sabor metálico invadió su boca y suspiró. El de ojos aguamarina lo miró expectante y como respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada altiva y una sonrisa orgullosa, supo entonces que Kardia había logrado algún objetivo del cual aún no se percataba, pero no importó.

Las manos de Kardia comenzaron a palpar el torso ajeno, colándose por debajo de la ropa. Degel sonrió y se dejó llevar. Era precisamente por eso, que, había esperado el momento adecuado. Abandonó la boca de su pareja solo para adherir sus labios al cuello ajeno. Ahí le olfateó, besó, chupó, lamió y mordisqueó la deliciosa piel que ahora compartía el aroma del mismo jabón que él usaba. Este pensamiento lo deleitó al instante: esa persona le pertenecía. Y ahora se encargaría de que el aroma de sus pieles fuese el mismo sin la intervención del perfume de una barra de jabón.

Sintió el cuerpo de Kardia tensarse cuando le mordía, pero se relajaba cuando le besaba y acariciaba de variadas formas con sus labios y lengua. Cuando terminó de dejar su marca, alzó su rostro para ver el de Kardia, estaba algo enrojecido y portaba una expresión nueva que no le había visto. Un fugaz recuerdo de una conversación que tuvo con Serafina el día anterior se hizo presente:

\- Me inquieta el hecho de que me hace sentir como nadie y saca lo mejor de mí. Pero también, gracias a él, sale a flote lo peor de mí.

\- Sabía desde hace mucho que tus sentimientos por Kardia eran muy profundos- comentó ella, aun inquieta por la conversación que había tenido con el susodicho, horas atrás. Conversación que no le revelaría a Degel.

\- Puedo decir que me gusta…mucho.

La joven le observó algo enternecida, no sabía si era ignorancia de sí mismo, inocencia o negación. Pero no pudo evitar, contestarle en su mente: [Degel, eso ya no es solo "gustar"]

\- Pero ¿siempre ha sido así cuando quieres a alguien? Este yo tan terrible ¿existiría incluso si él no estuviera en mi vida?

No estaba seguro de qué había hecho que justo ese trozo de memoria fuera evocado en ese momento. Tembló ante tal pensamiento, Kardia debía ser suyo ahora. Volvieron a conectar sus labios, mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro. Ahora no era necesario pensar en el lugar o en la evolución de su relación, podían disfrutar simplemente del momento. Justo como le gustaba a Kardia. Y él, quería complacerlo.

Kardia acarició por encima de la ropa, la entrepierna de Degel, pero este último le impidió volver a hacerlo, sujetando sus manos y entrelazándolas con las suyas, para después llevarlas lado a lado de su cabeza. Kardia comenzó a frotar su cadera con la de Degel, no necesitaba sus manos para incitarlo más. La sensación en sus miembros era agradable y familiar. Sin poderse resistir, desabrochó ambas prendas y se dejó envolver por la llamarada llamada "Kardia".

Masajeó los dos miembros con sus manos, provocando gemidos ahogados en el beso, era como si supiera exactamente, cómo tratar el cuerpo griego. Las manos de Kardia se negaban a quedarse quietas y se sujetaron a la espalda ajena, tocándole el torso y todo lo que alcanzaba. Degel estaba complacido por el interés que su compañero tenía también por su cuerpo. Era mutuo. Luego, quiso ser parte de aquellas caricias íntimas. Bajó sus manos y quiso compartir la tarea de acariciarlos.

Después, se limitaron a tocar el trozo de carne hinchado y caliente, de su pareja. Kardia sintió la textura, las venosidades y enredó sus dedos en el vello púbico de Degel, para después sujetar y juguetear con sus testículos. Por su parte, Degel acarició su cadera con una de sus manos y desvió una de ellas para "accidentalmente" rozar sus glúteos y su entrada, pero pronto se detuvo y subió su mano hacia sus pezones.

\- ¿No vas a continuar? - le sedujo en grave.

\- No tengo aquí lubricante o condones.

\- Vives en una casa llena de médicos, estoy seguro que encontrarás algo si buscas - se burló.

\- Mi tía está en la habitación de al lado, no voy a pedirle un condón o lubricante- declaró.

\- ¿Por qué no? También es médico- le molestó. De alguna forma, esa conversación en la que lo fastidiaba, resultaba casi igual de placentera que lo que hacían- No creo que lo vea mal.

\- ¿Y qué le voy a decir? - preguntó de forma retórica, pero siendo Kardia, siempre tendría una respuesta.

\- "Tía, tengo esta terrible urgencia de dar un paso que me tardé doce años en dar ¿en dónde guarda los condones y el lubricante?" - hubo silenció- Suena bien ¿no?

\- No – fue su obvia y absoluta respuesta- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos otra cosa que creo, te gustará? - propuso en lugar de la petición del de ojos apatita.

\- ¿Qué? - inquirió abierto a sugerencias.

\- Recuéstate de lado- dijo, mientras observaba a Kardia seguir sus indicaciones. Se relamió, era como tener un animal salvaje y exótico en su lecho.

Entonces, el muchacho con ojos de apatita, vio a Degel reacomodarse en la cama, su rostro terminó lejos de él, pero frente a sus ojos tenía una vista deliciosa del erguido miembro de su compañero. Sonrió con picardía, entendió su idea. Nunca lo había hecho y la idea era interesante, aunque debía admitir que le ponía algo nervioso. Es decir, con Degel no sentía ninguna clase de vergüenza o asco, pero sí algo de impacto por estar viviendo ese momento. Y confirmó todo, cuando sintió la lengua de su compañero recorrer su extensión. Dejó salir un suspiro y su respiración se agitó un poco. Entonces, con sus cálidas manos, sujetó el pene de su compañero y comenzó a besar y chupar el glande, mientras con sus dedos, masajeaba la base. Ocasionalmente se detenía cuando sentía en su miembro los labios franceses ceñirse a su prepucio y a la corona de su falo o cuando sentía como apegaba su nariz a él y aspiraba su aroma.

\- Esto te gustará…- dejó salir sus palabras sin filtro. Era de esas ocasiones en las que no le importaba al de ojos aguamarina mantener esa "pantalla" y expresarse.

Kardia tenía un cuerpo sensible y le gustaba la excitación que sentía, pero no quería quedarse atrás. Por alguna razón quiso ganarle a Degel en su propio juego. Con sus manos siguió estimulando el pene de Degel, y su boca la guio hacia sus testículos, paseó su lengua húmeda con suavidad por su testículo izquierdo haciendo círculos con ella. Ocasionalmente sentía a Degel detener su labor y lo escuchaba suspirar, con ello iba encontrando los puntos sensibles de su pareja. Aunque nunca habían llegado a ese punto, se sentía como un cuerpo conocido y explorado con anterioridad, por lo que no les tomaba mucho tomar el ritmo más adecuado para excitarse mutuamente. Pronto, con su lengua, el griego fue explorando sus gónadas, hasta que llegó a cierta zona de su escroto donde encontró aquella línea delicada que lo dividía. Escuchó entonces un gemido por parte del francés, que si bien, no fue un sonido muy fuerte y ahogado, fue una voz que nunca le había escuchado. Luego, sintió cómo el pene hinchado se derramaba manchando su cabello.

La agitación en Degel era grande, su máscara de templanza estaba rota. Aquello que hizo Kardia, ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de advertirle y no quería ser el único en llegar al orgasmo. Respiró con agitación, disfrutando del momento y tan pronto le fue posible, continuó para poder prodigarle a Kardia tanto placer como él le había dado.

El de ojos de apatita sintió su miembro abrazado completamente por la cavidad oral de su compañero. Y en breve, sintió los dedos ladinos, explorar todo el rafe perineal hasta masajear de forma circular su entrada. No pudo evitar apretar sus ojos y encajar sus uñas en los muslos de su pareja como si fueran barrotes de una deliciosa prisión, cuando sintió la suave lengua tocar un cierto punto en el prepucio y con la firme y fresca mano, sujetó sus testículos con su mano libre y los empujo hacia su interior.

\- Deg- no pudo terminar de pronunciar su nombre, y mucho menos, la advertencia que pretendía darle. La espalda de Kardia se arqueó y su cuerpo se estremeció mientras su esencia llenaba su boca.

Permanecieron algunos minutos en la misma posición y en silencio. Acababan de despertar, pero luego de tal encuentro, el sueño les invadió en su totalidad. Era como si todas sus energías se hubieran visto drenadas de la manera más apetitosa posible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de horas más tarde, escucharon el llamado de los tíos de Degel, era hora de cenar. Se observaron un poco y Degel sintió la necesidad de besarlo, pero no deseaba empalagarlo, así que se mantuvo dónde estaba sin perderlo de vista. Degel observó los ojos azules de Kardia, en ellos todo se veía diferente. Por primera vez, comenzó a gustarle incluso ese lado suyo que consideraba vil. Si era algo creado por la presencia de Kardia, debía amar también ese lado de sí mismo.

Se levantaron, se acomodaron un poco sus ropas. No había problema con sus cabellos, después de todo, se supone, habían estado durmiendo hasta hace poco. Kardia sonrió maliciosamente, pero no pudo definir bien el motivo hasta que se vio en el espejo y vio el estado de su labio inferior. Las marcas por aquella fuerte y excitante mordida que le propinó, estaba ahí. La sangre se había aglutinado, formando los inicios de una costra que destellaba en su níveo rostro.

Trató de calmarse para poder salir, no servía de nada reclamarle algo. Estaba seguro de que eso solo enorgullecería a Kardia. Y aún más, él tampoco creía en su propio enfado. En realidad, estaba más que extasiado de ver esa herida, le hacía sentir especial. No. Lo era. Era especial para Kardia y era un hecho innegable.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al bajar al comedor, lo primero que los recibió fue la mirada fija de la tía de Degel, Garnet. Era tenía una especialidad en dermatología y cirugía estética, así que el detalle en el labio de Degel, no pasó de ser percibido por ella, sobre todo, porque ella lo había visto llegar y definitivamente no traía esa marca antes de irse a dormir. La dama le tomó de la barbilla y observó esa herida, estaba por preguntarle lo obvio, pero al ver como el escaso color en su rostro se desvanecía por completo dándole un aspecto hasta cianótico, se contuvo. Observó a Kardia y notó de inmediato la feroz marca en su cuello. Kardia también poseía una piel clara, por lo que era notoria.

\- Kardia, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento? - solicitó la mujer. El muchacho hizo una mueca de incomodidad, pero asintió en silencio.

La mujer subió la escalera siendo seguida de cerca por el muchacho hasta su habitación. Degel se sintió desnudo de pronto, tal fue la sensación que, con la vista, comprobó que aun llevaba ropa puesta. Su tío, quien había estado observando todo, mientras fingía no hacerlo, no le dijo nada. Ni siquiera hizo alusión a la invitación de Garnet para el muchacho.

En la habitación principal, la doncella le indicó al muchacho que tomara asiento mientras buscaba algo. Pronto, se acercó con algunas cosas y las pegaba un poco a él, como buscando algo.

\- ¿Maquillaje? Sabe que no soy mujer, ¿cierto? - dijo haciendo a propósito, la voz más gruesa. La dama sonrió.

\- No creo que sea buena idea que vayas por ahí con eso ¿no? – dijo señalando su cuello.

\- Creí que el objetivo de esas marcas era que se vieran- atinó a decir. La presión de la mirada de aquella mujer, le hizo desviar la suya. Entendiendo que era mejor callarse y hacer lo que ella le pedía.

\- Primero te pondrás este corrector así- comentó aplicándole un poco de corrector y difuminándolo- Después, aplicarás esta base y de la misma forma lo vas a difuminar ¿entiendes? – dijo mostrándole cómo debía hacerlo. Kardia asintió en silencio y ella le entregó aquellos productos- Si no te gusta la idea, puedes usar tu bufanda de siempre- atinó a decir, guardando el resto de sus cosas, mientras era seguida con la mirada por Kardia- Vamos a cenar- le llamó extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa suave.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durante la cena, Krest se había hecho de la vista gorda con el evidente y fogoso ataque que había recibido el labio de su sobrino, quien trataba por todos los medios evitar que se notara algo que no podía ocultarse. Les daría el tiempo necesario para que le dijeran formalmente de la relación que evidentemente acababan de iniciar. Pero en su mente le preocupó un poco, que parecía ser que, Kardia aún no le informaba sobre la operación. Estaba seguro de que, con ello, la expectativa de vida de Kardia aumentaría y que, además, lo ayudaría a llevar una vida más normal, pero aún le inquietaba que Degel no supiera al respecto. Había hecho muchas cosas para lograr que tuvieran lo que tenían. No estaba seguro de qué le había impulsado con tanta fuerza a permitirles estar juntos, pero seguía haciéndolo.

Se había hecho cargo de la educación de Degel desde que era un niño pequeño, ya que sus padres viajaban demasiado. Era mucha inestabilidad para un niño viajar tanto, así que aceptó criarlo. Y luego, cuando entró Kardia a sus vidas, se había encargado de convencer a ese tutor temporal que tenía, Zaphiri, de adoptar al niño formalmente. Era un hombre confiable, aunque con algunos problemas de personalidad, pero agradable. Además, solo necesitaba que el niño saliera del orfanato y tuviera un apellido diferente al suyo. Quería observarlo todo. De igual forma, era él quien se hacía cargo de su manutención, su educación y sus gastos médicos.

Desde entonces, Kardia estaba muy apegado a ellos, así como ellos a él. Era un muchacho enérgico, pero con más energía de la que su corazón enfermo podía soportar. Era hasta lamentable de ver. Seguido veía a muchos jóvenes perder el tiempo frente a un televisor, un ordenador o un celular y con un corazón en perfectas condiciones. En cambio, Kardia, deseaba poder hacer lo que ellos desperdiciaban. Deseaba darle esa oportunidad y poder ver lo que les deparaba a él y su sobrino. Pero desde entonces, el futuro estaba siendo construido. Y parecía ser que ese par habían dado un paso más. No solo el labio de Degel y lo que Garnet había ayudado a Kardia a maquillar, se lo decían. También esa actitud alegre y esa aura llena de sosiego.

Otro recuerdo más le invadió. Uno en el que Kardia se había vuelto a escapar, como ya era costumbre. Se había encargado de llamar a Zaphiri para entregárselo, pero también para tener una conversación con él. El hombre llegó apurado, aflojando el nudo de su corbata, le saludó de mano y estaba por preguntar por su dolor de cabeza, pero Krest no lo permitiría. Había algo importante de qué hablar.

\- Buenas tardes- le saludó- ¿Me permitiría hablar con usted? - solicitó.

\- ¿Qué rompió? – inquirió con una expresión cansada.

\- No ha roto nada. Pero iré al grano. Sobre lo que hablamos el otro día. Sigue en pie mi propuesta sobre hacerme cargo de su caso y gastos médicos ¿Ha pensado al respecto?

\- Escuche, le agradezco esto, pero…

\- Esto- le interrumpió- Podría salvar la vida de ese niño.

\- Mire, yo solo soy su tutor temporal porque necesitaba dinero. Y le seré sincero, no tenía pensado quedármelo. En cuanto mejore, es probable que el estado lo reclame.

\- Dudo que eso suceda- comentó el médico- El estado no tiene tantos recursos para hacerse cargo de todos los niños, por eso solicitan tutores temporales. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de sus gastos y estudios, sin embargo, no puedo adoptarlo formalmente. Necesito que ese niño esté seguro y permanezca cerca, pero que tenga otro apellido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que Kardia tiene potencial y un mayor deseo de vivir que el resto de las personas. Además, mi sobrino parece haberse encariñado con él y eso no pasa a menudo.

Zaphiri escuchó eso con atención y de inmediato leyó entre líneas. Bufó. Era increíble lo que ese sujeto decía:

\- Es decir que ¿Va a pagar mucho dinero por un muñeco de carne y hueso para su sobrino?

La honestidad con la que había hablado Zaphiri, era brutal, pero ciertamente, era una forma de verlo. Aunque la realidad, era que estaba más interesado en el resultado. Era una especie de experimento y él quería ser quien registrara todo. Además, esa brutal honestidad, podría terminar de educar de la manera más adecuada, a un individuo como Kardia. No quería un niño que se sintiera tan en deuda que no pudiera decidir, y la persona ideal para criarlo era él. Lo quería como el tutor de ese pequeño.

\- Eso y porque estoy intrigado en observar algunas cosas.

\- Usted tiene una personalidad muy torcida ¿no? – soltó.

Salió de sus recuerdos. Podía escuchar que las voces que conversaban, eran las de Garnet y Kardia. Básicamente los que más hablaban en esa casa. Degel parecía azorado, demasiado como para poder unirse con normalidad a la conversación.

\- Degel- llamó el jovencito- Mañana es la exposición de Calvera. Si puedes ir, le harías un gran favor. Ella es foránea, así que es más difícil encontrar con cierto número de personas- explicó.

\- ¿Cuál exposición? - inquirió Garnet interesada.

\- Una muestra gastronómica. Necesita varios comensales ¿Quiere ir?

\- Suena delicioso – comentó ante la invitación - Pero lo siento. Tengo una cirugía mañana- se excusó.

\- Lleven consigo a Serafina y Unity- solicitó Krest- Tengo entendido que mañana estarán desocupados.

\- ¿No hay problema? - preguntó Degel a Kardia.

Es decir, Calvera lo conocía a él de vista y por asociación a Kardia, pero a Unity y Serafina, no los conocía para nada. No estaba seguro de qué tan buena idea era llevarlos o si serían bienvenidos. Además, estaba lo que pasó el otro día con ellos, parecía que Kardia y Serafina habían tenido una especie de discusión que se negaban a revelarle. Por otra parte, Kardia sabía que no podía evitarlos mientras estuvieran ahí y sinceramente, hasta había olvidado su existencia por ese día. Ni hablar, habría que llevarlos y eso serviría de ayuda a Calvera.

\- No lo creo, Calvera hace amigos con facilidad y el punto es que necesita gente que pueda confirmar su asistencia. De igual forma le comentaré para que se prepare- dijo sacando su teléfono y enviando un mensaje de texto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día anterior, habían quedado en que irían a la muestra gastronómica, Kardia se adelantaría y llegaría con Manigoldo y Albafica. Mientras Degel, llegaría más tarde con Serafina y Unity. La reunión pasó sin mucho contratiempo. Calvera había preparado una exposición llena de deliciosos platillos bien presentados y la decoración combinaba a la perfección. Estaba segura de que obtendría una nota alta. Cuando la dama vio a Kardia llegar junto con sus amigos, sonrió complacida. Al ser estudiante de intercambio, no tenía la facilidad que muchos otros tenían de invitar familiares, así que debía invitar a sus amigos y amigos de amigos. Le alegraba que Kardia hubiera llevado algunos más. A Manigoldo lo conocía, él llevaba las apuestas de lo que muchos sabían, pero fingieron que ese tema no existía. Se llevó una grata sorpresa de ver ahí a Albafica, si bien, el muchacho era atractivo, era algo asocial. No se le veía a menudo fuera del laboratorio. Solo de forma ocasional con Manigoldo o en su trabajo. Le tranquilizaba verlos ahí.

Minutos más tarde, vio llegar a Degel. Otra sorpresa más. Lo había visto tan huraño el otro día, que no había creído que fuera a su exposición, pero le agradó verlo ahí. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Kardia y parece que las cosas ya no encajaban como le había dicho aquel día. Sonrió, quizá habían cambiado las cosas. Luego, notó algunas situaciones que le hicieron sonreír más. Huexda, se paró a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- Por qué creo que te ganaré la apuesta- dijo de pronto. Con orgullo.

El muchacho volteó a ver a Kardia y al afamado Degel. Nada parecía fuera de lo común. Es decir, Degel tenía reventado el labio, pero eso podría tener muchos motivos. Un golpe, por ejemplo. De ahí en fuera, la actitud era la misma. Kardia siempre se mostraba confianzudo con sus allegados. Estaba sentado al lado de Degel, pero en realidad no estaba charlando con él. De hecho, estaba hablando amenamente con Albafica mientras se burlaba de Manigoldo. Por su parte, Degel tampoco estaba charlando con él. Casi parecían ignorarse.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? - inquirió incrédulo.

\- Solo hay que verlos. Están diferentes - dijo ella notando la actitud relajada y cómoda que tenían uno al lado del otro. Además de las ligeras inclinaciones en su lenguaje corporal.

El fuego que generalmente se percibía en Kardia no se sentía tan salvaje como en otras ocasiones. Tampoco se percibía molesto por la presencia de más gente que le robara la atención de Degel. Se presumía cálido, confiado y apacible. Por otra parte, Degel se mostraba ligeramente inquieto, pero al mismo tiempo, esa aura inalcanzable que le rodeaba, estaba "derretida".

\- Yo los veo igual.

\- No- negó ella- Hay algo diferente en ellos, te lo aseguro.

\- No lo creo- insistió él.

\- Págame- exigió la doncella extendiendo su mano.

\- No te pagaré nada. Siguen igual- hizo una breve pausa y tuvo una idea que solucionaría su apuesta- Te demostraré que te equivocas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ya verás.

Al final de la exposición, Calvera había obtenido ya su calificación y era momento de poder convivir con sus amigos, ya que el peligro de perder puntos, había pasado. Se acercó alegre a saludarlos, pero antes de llegar, fue interceptada por Huexda. Kardia, notando esto, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió donde aquel par. Sabía que a Calvera no le agradaba demasiado ese sujeto y mucho menos ser tratada de esa manera, así que estaba listo para ayudar de ser necesario. Huexda no era un mal tipo, pero era exasperante con su insistente actitud y fingida cortesía.

\- Hey, Romeo – saludó Kardia, haciendo acto de presencia.

El muchacho de platinada cabellera sonrió y se acercó a él. Degel se puso de inmediato en estado de alerta. Luego, Huexda pasó cada brazo por los hombros de Calvera y Kardia, impidiéndoles moverse libremente y paseando con ellos por el lugar. Manigoldo sonrió al ver la escena, la mirada del siempre tranquilo Degel había cambiado notoriamente.

\- ¿Qué haces? - reclamó la chica ya fastidiada y cansada.

\- ¡Suelta! – exigió veloz e igualmente fastidiado, removiendo su hombro un poco para quitarse ese brazo de encima.

El más alto sonrió, volteó a su derecha y medio cargó a la chica, logrando que sus pies se despegaran del suelo para darle un beso en la mejilla. Algo molesta, se limpió la mejilla con el dorso de su mano mientras se deshacía del agarre empujándolo con su codo, sin perder de vista lo que pasaba, permaneció quieta. Había supuesto que era parte del plan de Huexda. Luego, el muchacho de tez morena y cabello patinado, volteó a su izquierda, sujetó la mandíbula de Kardia para inmovilizarlo. El griego notó su intención de inmediato y trató inútilmente de hacer fuerza para alejarse, mientras decía.

\- No me beses la cabeza

Veloz y con una sonrisa bellaca, depositó un beso en la sien del muchacho, para disgusto del de ojos apatita, quien lo demostró con su indomable expresión. Sus ojos salvajes y esa mueca con los labios que asomaba sus dientes; sus colmillos resaltaban de tal forma en que le daba un aspecto bravío. Kardia se mostraba molesto, indómito. Deseaba lanzarle un golpe y estaba por hacerlo. Entonces, sintió una mano en jalar su brazo. Era Degel, que estaba ahí para evitar que se metiera en una pelea estúpida y arruinara la presentación de Calvera, que, aunque ya la habían calificado, aun podían cambiar de opinión sus maestros. Degel pensaba en todo. Resopló molesto y fue a reunirse con Manigoldo y el resto que estaban en la mesa para no acrecentar el inminente desastre si continuaba.

\- Llegas más de 200 años tarde – susurró el francés al hombre de más de dos metros de estatura. Portaba una mirada helada, su voz se mostró cínica y lacerante. Su actitud podía interpretarse en todo sentido como el de un ser que fingía haber sido domesticado y que buscaría la manera más "correcta" de destruirlo, de ser necesario. A Huexda le dio la impresión de que estaba tratando con una persona diferente.

Sonrió cínico y algo desanimado, había sido derrotado. Se volvió a la chica y le extendió a Calvera un fajo de billetes que ella recibió con una sonrisa amplia y guardó de inmediato en su escote. Manigoldo notó todo esto, se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que ocurría. Vio a Degel volver a la mesa y su postura había pasado de relajada, a una especie de guardia y recelo hacia el griego. Mientras Kardia, quien casi parecía tener erizado el cabello fingía no darse cuenta del asunto. Al estudiar criminología, podía percatarse de esos ligeros cambios. Se alegró mucho por ellos, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué le había sido una noticia tan alegre. Le pareció gracioso que, aunque se esmeraran en no hacer pública su relación, sería algo imposible. Las acciones y forma de moverse de ambos chicos, desde siempre gritaban a los cuatro vientos "amo a esta persona". Por fortuna para él, Albafica y él eran mejores disimulando. Bueno, en realidad no le importaba que se supiera de su relación, pero a Albafica no era algo que le gustara ir mostrando por ahí, era una persona privada y lo respetaba. Pero pudo entender el sentir de Degel.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Kuromu: Hola :) Sí, lo siento, la semana pasada tuve problemas con el internet, pero este cap logró llegar temprano. Como bien mencionaste, algunas cosas no podré responderlas ya que será el fic en donde se resuelvan jeje. Degel no es psicópata, solo un obsesivo excéntrico XD ok, no. Síp todos saben lo que pasa con ellos porque pues son muy obvios y no le despistan, aunque según ellos sí lo hacen...¿no son tiernos? (LOL) Oh, sí algunos encuentros se repiten de alguna forma, pero es parte de la formación de los lazos y los personajes; el modo en que las almas reaccionan a aquellas conocidas es algo que quiero perfilar aquí. Sí, pobre Degel de peque, no? Se sintió impotente por evitar que Kardia sufriera, pero ya ves? Eso lo impusó a ser médico. Sobre eso de no querer separarse de él aun estando en la misma habitación, supongo que la resonancia con su alma era demasiado alta como para dejarla pasar, además de ser un encuentro esperado por más de 200 años :) Se resolvió en este cap una de tus dudas respecto a por qué Zaphiri cuida de Kardia aun... y sí, la verdad, también se encariñó con él XD Por cierto, esas palabras del gaiden son importantes, mucho debo decir, velas como un rayo de esperanza ;) Sobre las palabras no confesadas de Degel en su vida pasada, era un sujeto con problemas y como guerreros, creo que no se hubieran dicho jamás algo así, por honor y orgullo, supongo. Sobre la descripción, no es error de descripción, en el anime ciertamente Degel tiene los ojos amatistas, pero en el manga los tiene aguamarina (o al menos yo se los veo aguamarina) *sacando el tomo* Sí, es como la piedra aguamarina. Sobre los revs, muchas gracias por escribirme siempre y apoyarme, supongo que los demás no tienen tiempo, les da flojera o simplemente la historia no les gusta. Pero prometo seguir esforzandome :D Cuídate mucho! Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar siempre!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tangible.**

El resto de la presentación sucedió tranquila. Luego de la muestra, y antes de marcharse, Degel observó a Calvera abrazar a Kardia como atesorándolo y darle unas palmadas en el brazo. Huexda le dio un apretón de manos y lo atrajo hacia sí, para darle un abrazo amistoso. De entrada, no le gustó lo que vio. Sin embargo, notó preocupación en la mirada de ambos extranjeros, lo cual lo hizo ponerse alerta. ¿Qué sería eso?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algunos días después, Degel notaba a Kardia un tanto intranquilo. Al juzgar por su forma de actuar, quería contárselo, pero no encontraba como. Le encantaba que incluso para algo como eso, el cuerpo del griego fuera sincero por él. Sin embargo, esa conducta ya la había visto antes ¿en qué momento habría sido? No lograba recordarlo bien. Uno de tantos días, iba saliendo de la escuela junto con Kardia, vio a Serafina y Unity, ir en su encuentro, pero decidió disculparse con ellos y le pidió a Kardia aun acompañarlo. Fueron al auto y Degel se puso en marcha junto al dueño de sus pensamientos. El griego estaba un tanto intrigado por la actitud de Degel. Era la primera vez, que él recordara, lo ponía a él por sobre el dúo ruso. No le desagradó, pero sí le pareció hasta sospechoso.

Degel conducía casi "en automático" puesto que, en su mente estaba conteniéndose lo más posible de interrogarlo como le gustaría, más que nada, para no dejarle ver ese lado suyo tan posesivo y controlador. Kardia era una persona que detestaba ser reprimida. Aunque sabía que, Kardia conocía desde mucho antes ese "yo" tan controlador que poseía, pero lo que el griego ignoraba, era la intensidad y frecuencia con la que se presentaba ese lado suyo. O eso creía.

Se hundió en sus pensamientos, meditando, cómo a menudo, Kardia se le acercaba cuando estaban a solas principalmente y se pegaba a él, ya sea recargándose o usando su regazo como almohada. En otras ocasiones jugueteaba con su cabello o le quitaba sus lentes para solicitar su atención. O bien, hacía travesuras, dando algunos besos sorpresa o roces "accidentales". Había ciertos momentos, en los que admitía, se desesperaba y le pedía parar, ya que estaba ocupado. Pero la mayor parte de las veces, evitaba tocarlo demasiado por una razón específica. No porque no lo deseara, sino porque Kardia era una persona un tanto voluble. En un momento querría mimos y para el siguiente, se hartaría y buscaría espacio. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no empalagarlo. Pero también con eso, parecía no hacerlo feliz. Suspiró. Quería saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

Por su parte, Kardia lo observó. Supuso rápidamente que Degel ya se había dado cuenta que tenía algo por decirle, así que meditó cómo hacerlo. Degel sabía que algo ocurriría, aunque todavía no sabía qué. Ya había visto a Kardia así de inquieto, pensativo y callado, pero no recordaba aun cuando. Y Kardia sabía esto. Era ese el motivo de todo, lo que el buscaba precisamente era una explicación de su parte. De repente, el griego, como siempre, rompió el hielo con un mazo, derrumbando con ello una pared invisible que lo superaba una y otra vez.

\- Van a operarme de nuevo- dijo distraído, viendo fuera de la ventana.

Degel sintió su sangre abandonar su rostro. Era cierto, su tío le había dicho hace mucho que Kardia necesitaría varias operaciones a lo largo de su vida. Y aunque hasta ahora, siempre había salido bien, no podía evitar inquietarse. Su rostro se mostró afligido. Dio un vistazo veloz y solo pudo ver los ojos apatita de Kardia reflejados en el cristal de la ventana. Por desgracia para él, no pudo contemplarlos mucho al ir conduciendo.

\- ¿Cuándo será? – dejó salir apenas.

\- En 3 días.

El estudiante de medicina, se estacionó en seguida, por suerte estaba libre un espacio en la orilla de una acera. Dirigió una rápida mirada a los ojos del griego y vio algo que lo llevó a sujetarle la mano en silencio. Kardia pronto cayó en cuenta de que Degel no estaba apretando su mano porque estuviera disolviendo su propia angustia. Era porque trataba de darle confort, había visto el miedo que se asomaba en sus ojos.

\- No quiero morir en un quirófano – prácticamente había vomitado esas palabras.

Y Degel recordaba esas palabras, en su mente bufó. Por fin recordaba en qué ocasiones Kardia se comportaba así. Era normal no recordarlo, era algo desagradable. A lo los 13 años, hizo el mismo comentario. Incluso, había sido así cómo Kardia le había besado. Aunque la intensión había sido dárselo en la mejilla.

\- No lo harás- le aseguró. Volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y solo eso bastó para saber qué pasaría.

En la mente de Degel, se proyectaba como una película aquella ocasión, en que antes de entrar al quirófano, mientras se cambiaba por la bata, un Kardia de 7 años, se volteó hacia él y se acercó de forma alarmante a su rostro. Por el nerviosismo, volvió su rostro hacia el griego, logrando que accidentalmente, el beso que iba dirigido a su mejilla aterrizara en sus labios. Fue un "picotazo" rápido: el primer contacto con sus labios. Con un respingo ambos se separaron con sorpresa y se vieron a los ojos. El rostro de Degel se cubrió de un rojo intenso, parecía una manzana; en cambio, el rostro de Kardia había pasado por una serie de colores: primero había palidecido por aquel accidente, luego se puso algo azulado por el miedo de lo que Degel pudiera pensar, para después ponerse tan rojo como Degel. Los dos sintieron que no había sido algo malo, pero era algo que los adultos hacían. Pronto, Kardia sonrió y empezó a reírse, acción con la cual, contagió a Degel. No había sido malo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Finalmente llegó el día de la operación. Kardia apenas iba a cambiarse para ingresar a cirugía. Notó la mirada de Degel y su renuencia a dejarle irse, por lo que lo invitó a entrar con él mientras se cambiaba. Generalmente no estaba permitido, pero al ser estudiante de medicina y ser su tío el encargado de esa cirugía, se hizo una excepción para él. Kardia se desvistió con lentitud ante la mirada anhelante y angustiada de Degel. Luego, se puso una bata casi suelta y volteó a ver al muchacho. Era obvio para ambos que estaba probando sus reacciones. Luego, sintió que Degel no pudo contenerse, ya que le abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria, hundió sus fosas nasales en la curvatura del cuello griego y respiró su aroma.

\- ¿Es esa tu mano? - dijo Kardia con una sonrisa, al sentir unos traviesos dedos abrirse paso por la bata y acariciar la piel de su espalda, rozando aquella zona limítrofe entre ella y sus posaderas.

\- …

Se vio imposibilitado de responder. No por vergüenza, sino porque en realidad, sentía que, si hablaba, no podría contener aquello que estaba dentro y amenazaba con salir. Recordó las palabras de Kardia de un par de días antes, mientras tenían una discusión:

\- No quiero que me des gusto siendo condescendiente conmigo y haciendo lo que, según tú, yo quiero- dijo molesto. Sabía que estaba nervioso y estaba desquitándose con Degel. Sin embargo, sus palabras no eran mentira.

\- No estoy siendo condescendiente. Solo quiero hacerte feliz- explicó tratando de mantenerse calmado, sin lograrlo.

\- ¡No soy solo un moribundo a quien debas cumplirle sus deseos! ¡Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, incluso si no cuento con mucho tiempo!

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo ser parte de tu vida? - Estaba exasperado.

\- Sé tú mismo. Trata de hacerte feliz tú, eso es lo que quiero que hagas.

Sus recuerdos se interrumpieron cuando sintió ahora él unas manos de lleno en sus posaderas. Rio levemente.

\- ¿Esas son tus manos? – fue su turno de preguntar.

Kardia se prendió de los labios de Degel, dio un beso voraz y veloz, dejándolo con necesidad de más. El griego se alejó pronto de él y salió de la habitación, haciéndole notar a los médicos que estaba listo. Echó a andar por una pendiente, aquella bola de nieve que no podría detenerse.

\- Nos vemos en unas horas – dijo con un ademán de mano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de varias horas, Kardia abrió los ojos aun somnoliento y mareado. Había sido una cirugía larga y la anestesia apenas comenzaba medianamente a abandonar su cuerpo. No se sentía bien. En realidad, se sentía muy drogado, probablemente para evitar no solo que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara, sino también por la morfina que seguramente lo recorría. Estaba entubado a maquinas que respiraban por él y se inquietó. Casi de inmediato un par de enfermeras y Krest se le acercaron para revisarlo y luego de un tiempo, le extubaron.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, Kardia- dijo Krest terminando de retirarle aquellas cosas de su cuerpo. Su voz se escuchaba lejana, pero podía entenderlo.

\- ¿Me morí? - dijo apenas. Había una imagen mental extraña en su mente, muy similar a una memoria, pero no estaba seguro de su veracidad.

\- Sí, una vez. Pero te trajimos de vuelta- mencionó como haciendo menos el asunto- Quiero que respires profundamente.

Kardia hizo tal cual le pidió, respiró para poder inflar de nuevo sus pulmones y comenzó a toser. Apretó los ojos en señal de dolor. Luego de algunos pocos ejercicios más de respiración, consistentes en "inhalar, sostener, exhalar", lo ayudaron a sentarse, para después pasarlo a una silla. Necesitaban que se moviera para evitar complicaciones. Kardia ya sabía todo eso, así que con dificultad comenzó con el ritual de recuperación. Vio por fuera a Degel, al estar en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, los muros eran de cristal. Pudo verlo usando su bata blanca de practicante. No lo dejaban entrar todavía al ser cercanos. Pero luego, lo vio unirse a ellos cuando estaban tratando de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Degel ingresó con apuro y lo sostuvo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ese era el primer contacto desde que se habían despedido.

\- Hola – le saludó con la voz ronca.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como si me hubieran apuñalado en el pecho.

Le costaba hablar y cualquier cosa que contribuyera en mantenerlo con vida, pero al mismo tiempo, le gustaba esa clase de dolor. Le hacía percatarse de que era afortunado de seguir formando parte del mundo. Pero aun en ese estado, logró ver a Degel que estaba con él. Lucía más tranquilo, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

Por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en una especie de sueño que tuvo, o eso creía. Se vio envuelto por una especie de dragón blanco, quien lo resguardaba de un jaguar negro, que estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras. No logró ver sus caras, pero pronto tomaron forma humana. La serpiente emplumada era una mujer con un cuerpo curvilíneo y proporcionado, el jaguar era un hombre alto y musculoso. No estaba seguro de cómo sonaban sus voces, pero creyó escucharles hablar sobre una apuesta que la mujer ganó.

Luego, vio a ambas personificaciones, de lo que él interpretó como deidades, hacerse a un lado. La dama que anteriormente había sido una serpiente, le dio la mano a otra cosa que no vio bien qué era al inicio. Sintió una luz muy cálida abrazar su cuerpo y aquello tomó forma. Era el cuerpo de otra dama de cabello largo que se acercó a abrazarlo.

Degel sabía que Kardia estaría mareado y somnoliento por algunos días. Así que esperaba poder tenerlo de vuelta dentro de poco y hablar con él. Se había enterado por boca de su tío que Kardia había muerto en la operación. Pero gracias a los esfuerzos médicos que hicieron, lograron recuperarlo. Estaba seguro que esa oportunidad no era "cualquier cosa". Casi podría apostar su propia vida a que había habido intervención divina. No sabía a quién debía agradecer, pero lo agradecía.

\- ¿Logré obtener un sueño capaz de trascender el tiempo? – se preguntó en un murmullo.

Estaba consciente que el motivo por el cual, se habían encerrado en una habitación de hotel por dos días antes de la cirugía, había sido por si no volvían a verse en esa vida. Pero ahora, la existencia tan efímera e ilusoria de Kardia, se sentía más tangible de algún modo. Sonrió.

* * *

Kuromu: Jeje sí, Degel se merecía como mínimo pasar por todo tipo de incomodidad, hasta podríamos decir que la venganza de Kardia por fin comienza, aunque de un modo distinto, ya que él está consciente de muchas cosas. Sobre el sexo, pues se abordará creo en el siguiente cap *u* pero sobre los del cap anterior jajaja, es que me desespera a veces como muchas autoras le dan vuelta a los genitales, es decir, es un buen recurso literario usar las metaforas, las comparaciones y sinonimos, pero a veces es bueno decir las cosas como son, romper la incomodidad con un mazo, creo que el sexo es algo natural. Y bueno, en este caso, se trabajó sobre una zona con muchos sectores, por decirlo así. Pero lo tomo en cuenta, veo que no funcionó ya que no se entendió del todo, así que seré más cuidadosa con ese detalle para no romper el erotismo de la historia, gracias por el dato :) Sobre Garnet, aunque no lo especifico en la historia, ella y Krest se casaron cuando Degel era aun un niño, estaban comprometidos desde poco antes de que conocieran a Kardia. Zaphiri no es una persona muy "demostrativa" con sus sentimientos, pero sí le tiene cariño a Kardia, aunque no ha habido mucha oportunidad para que eso se demuestre, pero habrá un poco de eso, descuida. Y sobre su comentario, en realidad eso no era lo que Zaphiri pensaba de Kardia, sino lo que él consideraba que Krest pensaba, y en un inicio, no estaba equivocado. Sobre por qué no lo podía adoptar, como no saldrá en la historia, te lo cuento por aquí, era precisamente porque se iba a casar con Garnet, parte del paquete era Degel y suficiente era ya. Krest consideró que no era justo para Garnet adoptar un niño sin tomarla en cuenta a ella y de todas formas, planeaba mantener a Kardia cerca, así que ahí vio luz en Zaphiri. Descuida, el momento para que admita publicamente las cosas se acerca ^^ En realidad ese cap lo publiqué el viernes (LOL) porque no iba a estar el fin de semana. Esta semana estuvo muy pesada, pero al fin actualizo aunque es corto esta vez, lamento la tardanza. Cuidate mucho y gracias por leer y comentar!

venganzassss: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste :D

DiRen02: Solo salió uno por ahí, pero en efecto, ignoro a los haters. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te guste la historia.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!  
Lamento la tardanza, tuve un terrible bloqueo de escritor. En fin, esto es en realidad parte del capítulo anterior...El próximo no creo tenerlo tan pronto como antes, pero ya lo estoy avanzando.

* * *

 **Tangible -segunda parte-**

Finalmente, Degel había obtenido una oportunidad para estar a solas con Kardia, pero este se encontraba durmiendo de nuevo. Era lo normal, su cuerpo estaba cansado por la energía que estaba invirtiendo en recuperarse. Suspiró. Y no pudo evitar pasear sus ojos por aquel cuerpo recostado, traía a su mente recuerdos deliciosos y no muy castos. Aquellos días encerrados en la habitación de hotel, habían sido maravillosos para él, pero al mismo tiempo tortuosos.

Prácticamente había secuestrado a Kardia ese día, o al menos así se sentía, pero estaba consciente que Kardia se había quedado por voluntad propia con él. Era imposible obligar al griego a hacer algo que no quisiera y en cierto modo eso le tranquilizaba, puesto significaría que ambos estaban "seguros".

Cuando iban aun en el auto, decidió por sí mismo dirigirse a un hotel y Kardia no se opuso, solo arqueó la ceja con una sonrisa pícara y soltó un bufido cuando sintió la mano de Degel acariciar su muslo. Esa había sido la invitación que el muchacho de lentes había dado, esa y una mirada casi suplicante. Por supuesto, al ser Kardia, aquella caricia no se quedó ahí, el de ojos de apatita tomó su mano y la reubicó en su entrepierna, estimulándose un poco y consintiendo su viaje a aquel hotel. Degel no pudo ocultar una sonrisa ante dichas acciones y acarició la entrepierna de Kardia por encima de la ropa.

Al llegar, no tardaron mucho en recepción, pidieron la habitación y Degel compró algunas cosas que necesitarían. Pronto, subieron a aquellas paredes que los resguardarían del mundo hostil que aguardaba. Apenas Degel abrió la habitación, sintió a Kardia empujarlo dentro y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El de hebras azuladas permaneció ahí recargado, viéndolo con una mirada cargada de excitación, invitándolo, tentándolo. Eso era algo que siempre había querido. Quería ver a Degel emproblemado un poco más, pero su necesidad era mayor y la carne es débil. Se prendió de su boca, derritiéndose en un beso húmedo. Degel fue guiándolo hacia la cama hasta que lo hizo sentarse en ella.

\- Escucha- dijo entrecortadamente al escuchar y sentir la piel deliciosa comenzar a sudar. Se había agitado- Tiene que ser con calma, o podríamos ponerte en peligro- dijo con tiendo, tocando su pecho.

\- Si muero en una cama, prefiero que sea así- dijo pícaro, continuando con su urgencia de tocar y ser tocado- Haciendo algo divertido contigo.

\- Pero no quieres morir en una cama- dijo serio, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. El griego aguardó un poco, dándole tregua y con ello la razón – Lo haremos en una posición en la que puedas respirar bien. Si llegas a sentir dolor en el pecho o cualquier molestia; Kardia, debes prometer que me avisarás.

El muchacho sonrió una vez más y unió sus labios a los ajenos de forma tan breve que Degel lo interpretó como un acuerdo mutuo. Por petición, casi orden de Degel, se metieron a bañar entre caricias e hicieron algunas preparaciones para higienizar y comenzar a dilatar la zona. Luego, ambos con sus cabelleras húmedas y sus pieles adornadas con un aroma afín, volvieron al mullido colchón. El de hebras verdosas, había dejado sus antejos olvidados hacía mucho, así que solo se sentó en la cama, para después invitar a aquel muchacho que desde siempre le había robado espacio en su mente a sentarse en su regazo.

Degel también sentía la urgencia de tomarlo, pero su necesidad de mantenerlo vivo- con él- era mayor. Así que se contuvo y se limitó a repartir besos y acariciarle toda la espalda. A Kardia no le desagradó del todo ese tipo de atenciones tan cariñosas. Degel podía ser una persona afable y totalmente distinta cuando estaban a solas. Aunque hubiera preferido dar rienda suelta a las pasiones carnales que su cuerpo solicitaba, eso tampoco estaba mal. Por un momento se preguntó si Degel ya tendría experiencia o si solo era su conocimiento médico guiándolo, pero no quiso preguntarle, si la respuesta era la primera opción, simplemente no podría concentrarse.

Kardia comenzó a sentir la piel de su cuello y pecho ser torturada por los labios demandantes de Degel, que comenzaba a succionar y dejar marcas con cuidado, pero Kardia quería más, así que movió un poco su cadera para tallarse con él y tratar de hacer que Degel dejara de una vez por todas, ese maldito autocontrol que lo caracterizaba. Dejó que sus manos viajaran hasta sus entrepiernas, que ya estaban despertando y empezó a atenderlas con prisa.

\- ¿Quieres que te ate a la cama? – le reprendió- Ve con calma.

\- Eso suena interesante- comentó paseándose la lengua por los labios- ¿Eso hace con los chicos malos, señor?

Con un giro veloz y ávido, hizo que Kardia terminara recostado boca arriba sobre la cama. Con la misma velocidad, abrió la bata de baño que resguardaba escasamente su cuerpo. Se desabrochó la suya y expuso su miembro, mientras observaba que el de Kardia estaba erguido. Pronto, cayó en cuenta que era él quien se estaba precipitando y perdiendo el control. Pero, había deseado ese cuerpo desde hacía tanto tiempo, que le había sido difícil controlar ese arranque.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó.

\- Me gustó- admitió Kardia con un brillo en sus ojos.

Degel se colocó entre sus piernas y observó el bien formado cuerpo griego. El pecho delicioso que subía y bajaba, los pezones que rara vez se había permitido observar. Y el festín que yacía en aquella anhelada cadera. Tomó algo de lubricante y comenzó a untarlo en aquel cuerpo, mientras se agachaba para ir repartiendo besos en aquel vientre. Kardia no deseaba ser solo un espectador o un muñeco de carne que se quedara inmóvil, así que tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Degel para hacerlo voltear y lo jaló hacia sí para acariciarlo con sus labios. En tanto, Degel, siguió preparando su zona inferior, para lo que vendría después.

Kardia concentró su labor en la clavícula y el cuello ajeno, con el único objetivo de dejar una marca visible y estridente, dejar en claro al par de rusos o a quien sea, que le pertenecía. Incluso si la operación no llegara a salir bien, esa sería la prueba de que alguna vez había sido suyo. Su mente comenzó a divagar un poco, cosa que no encantó para nada a Degel. Tratando de mantener la mente de Kardia con él, presionó un punto en el interior de Kardia; había creado las distracciones suficientes como para poder hacer tal proeza. La boca de Kardia se despendió por unos momentos del cuerpo de Degel para tratar de tomar algo de aire. Eso se había sentido muy bien, un calor y una sensación intensa habían recorrido su cuerpo como un rayo, deseaba más. De manera dominante se quitó a Degel de encima y volvió a posicionarse de tal forma en que podría cabalgarlo.

\- Kardia, no deberías…- fue acallado por aquellos labios carnosos y un gemido similar a un ronroneo. Siguieron así un poco más, entonces, Degel trató de hablar nuevamente, aunque sin dejar de mover sus manos- Kardia, podrías lastimarte- dijo haciendo un movimiento de tijeras con sus dedos.

Kardia le puso de manera rápida un condón. Si a algo había puesto atención en su vida, fue a esa incómoda clase de educación sexual que Krest les había dado hacía un tiempo considerable. Si lo pensaba, quizá el hombre ya había esperado algo así. Le debía mucho y pronto sería él quien estaría tratando de extender su vida. Quizá Zaphiri tendría razón en aquello que le dijo una vez, pero no importaba. Antes de darse cuenta, su cuerpo era presa de los labios de Degel que recorrían su cuello, así como sus manos todo su torso.

\- Estás ausente- dijo de pronto Degel. Lo cual era extraño, generalmente era Kardia quien clamaba una atención completa- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En tu tío – respondió a propósito. Quería fastidiarlo un poco y lo consiguió. Degel frunció el ceño notoriamente.

\- No pienses en otro hombre mientras estás conmigo- exteriorizó. Era poco usual que Degel lo hiciera, pero Kardia sabía que era probable que la cercanía de la operación tuviera que ver con ello.

Nuevamente tocó un punto en el interior de Kardia que le produjo un estremecimiento completo y una agitación, que no debió llegar. Sintió un dolor ligero en el pecho, pero no pudo ocultarlo, Degel lo notó casi de inmediato y se detuvo.

\- No pares- dijo el de ojos apatita, frustrado, tratando de continuar.

\- No- se negó- Respira, Kardia- le alentó, haciéndose a un lado. Notando la agitación en el otro y el esfuerzo que hacía por no mostrar su evidente malestar.

Lo cierto era que, después de lograr estabilizarlo, Degel se negó a continuar, para decepción de Kardia. Pero, aun así, decidió permanecer ese día y el que seguía, encerrado con el muchacho con ojos de apatita en aquella habitación de hotel, disfrutando de su compañía, de su aroma y de sus constantes seducciones. Si bien, no lograron consumar a plenitud el acto, pero no evito eso que sus cuerpos se reencontraran, besándose, acariciándose y acurrucándose, como tratando de recuperar aquellos años en los que estuvieron juntos sin estarlo.

Salió de su ensoñación, para llegar a la realidad en aquel cuarto de hospital. Topándose con los ojos de apatita abiertos y aquella libertina sonrisa iluminar su mundo. Degel le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a él para depositar un beso en sus labios. No le importaba quién pudiera entrar o pudiera verlos, necesitaba sentir esa boca tan deseada. Luego de aquel anhelado roce, besó su frente y habló.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- He estado mejor. Me dijo tu tío que…

Fue interrumpido por una voz que venía de la puerta.

\- Moriste en quirófano. Justo cuando creí que me libraría de ti- dijo Zaphiri, ingresando en la habitación.

\- Págame, gané la apuesta. Te dije que viviría solo para seguir haciendo de tu aburrida vida una aventura- contestó insolente.

Zaphiri sonrió un tanto más tranquilo. Fue entonces que notó la presencia de Degel. Frunció el ceño con desagrado, pero borró enseguida esa expresión. Personalmente, no tenía nada en contra de Degel, pero no podía evitar sentir la inquietud de que Kardia fuera solo una especie de juguete de un niño rico. Esa idea nunca había abandonado su cabeza y nunca le había agradado. Si bien, al inicio, para él, Kardia representaba solo un ingreso extra, no podía negar que su vida era un poco más entretenida desde su llegada. Bueno, quizá más ocupada que entretenida, pero no podía quejarse de aburrimiento. Siempre había sido de una naturaleza desconfiada; y sinceramente, Krest y su sobrino, solo aumentaban dicha desconfianza.

\- ¿Y tuviste que desaparecer estúpidamente dos días antes de la cirugía?

\- Seguí las indicaciones, Degel no me dejaba en paz con eso- mencionó. Después de todo, había sido tan de improviso, que realmente no habían avisado a nadie

\- Estuviste con Degel- afirmó, no estando muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto. Es decir, era obvio el motivo. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza con los nudillos, simplemente como reprimenda.

Degel observó la interacción entre ese par. Nunca le había terminado de agradar cómo Zaphiri trataba a Kardia, sin embargo, estaba agradecido con él y de algún modo se había acostumbrado a ver aquella peculiar interacción que tenían. Además, de no ser por él, no sabía si hubiera logrado conocer a Kardia, así que, para él, Zaphiri era una figura de respeto, puesto resguardaba a la persona que él consideraba más preciada.

Estaba consciente de que Zaphiri sentía un cierto desagrado por él y su tío, sin embargo, nunca le negó ver a Kardia y simplemente por ello, le era razón suficiente para tratarlo con respeto. Además, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que gracias a su trato tan "especial", la posibilidad de que Kardia quisiera mudarse pronto y así lograr compartir techo, era más factible. Se reprendió mentalmente, no debería pensar así. Si deseaba estar con Kardia, lo mejor sería hacer las cosas bien y decirlo con su propia boca. Pero no podía evitar desear a esa persona en todos los sentidos posibles. Sentía tantas cosas por ese muchacho que irrumpió con una fuerza irresistible en su vida, que temía quedar totalmente corrompido, pero al mismo tiempo, le entusiasmaba que algo así ocurriera.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, es todo por ahora.

Kuromu: Lo sé, fue corto el cap anterior, porque en realidad estaba incompleto. En fin, lo siento si te decepcioné.


End file.
